Glitter Freeze
by ZAFO
Summary: CRACK —oneshot/twoshot entries— The new international exchange students cause a ruckus at Hogwarts; though no one could really say that they didn't like them.
1. Series 1

**Glitter Freeze**

By ZAFO

**A/N: **This is the result of my crazy daydreaming at work. Please note this is an ongoing series of completely unrelated or related (depending on what I feel) snippets and oneshots of the Hetalia crew at Hogwarts. Lengths will vary and names will alternate between humans and nations. Most importantly, this is crack— so don't take it too seriously. With that being said, enjoy! :)

* * *

**1.) **Getting in the Holiday Spirit

Tino winced, burying his face into Berwald's arm under the scrutinizing, condescending gazes of the entire Slytherin table.

Berwald continued to crew his food nonchalantly, oblivious to the glares around them.

"So." said Draco, breaking the silence. "What's a little _Hufflepuff_ like you doing here?"

Tino stuttered.

The blonde boy's expression was far too similar to Ludwig's for his tastes...

"I-I...I came to eat with Berwald!" he squeaked meekly.

"Hn?" said Swede grunted, looking up at the commotion with a fork halfway raised to his mouth.

"Is this true?" Draco demanded, his voice rising as their eyes came to meet.

And then he quickly shrunk back, not quite expecting the terrifying look on Berwald's face as he stopped chewing and swallowed.

" 's w'ht true?"

"Well—" Draco stopped. Damn it, this guy's stare was really unnerving him! "—are you really, you know, associating with this _Hufflepuff?"_

"H's m' w'fe." Berwald said bluntly, and Tino's ears burned red with a striking similarity to Weasly's.

"I'm not your wife!"

"How does that even work?" Pansy Parkinson wondered aloud, as the Slytherin girls turned to whisper and giggle girlishly with one another.

Draco looked absolutely scandalized, Crabbe and Goyle looked simply gobsmacked, and Blaise Zabani merely snorted before returning quietly to his meal.

"What the—"

An energetic yipping echoed throughout the air, followed by an ear-piercing screech that cut off Draco's sputter of surprise.

The entire dining hall looked up at the source of sound, only to see a not-so-majestic eagle come barreling through the windows, smashing into the Slytherin banner above their table, and dropping a snow-white puppy into Berwald's waiting arms.

"ACK! LIBERTY!"

A bespectacled blonde boy came running to to the eagle's rescue, who was now lying on the cold stone tiles looking rather dizzy and disoriented.

"ALFRED! YOU STUPID AMERICAN, GO BACK TO YOUR OWN TABLE!"

"Oh shut it, Arthur!"

"Hanatamago?" Tino asked confusedly, holding him gently as Berwald transferred the puppy over to him. "What is this...?"

Hanatamago opened his mouth to allow Tino to retrieve the red letter from his teeth. Tino wiped the excess drool on the edge of his cloak while Berwald looked on expectantly.

When he opened it, the letter instantly floated between Berwald and Tino, taking on the form of paper lips covered in candy and cake crumbs as a rather loud and annoying young voice blazed throughout the air:

_"HI MOM, HI DAD!"_ it shouted_. "GUESS WHAT? DANTE AND SHEILA* SAID THAT HOGWARTS ALLOWED VISITORS DURING CHRISTMAS! I'VE ALREADY PACKED MY BAGS AND STUFF SO I'M READY TO GO, BUT HANATAMAGO WOULDN'T FIT IN THE SUITCASE SO I SENT HIM WITH LIBERTY AHEAD OF TIME! SEE YOU SOON! LOVE, YOUR SON, PETER!"_

"But Christmas is two months away..." Tino said faintly, trying hard not to die of embarrassment as the table (mostly Søren** and Gilbert) erupted in a rambunctious laughter.

The howler tore itself to pieces.

Berwald shrugged.

"H' m'sses y'."

"I guess..."

The table fell into a natural mood now, the tension broken at last. The Slytherins chattered amicably amongst each other, save for Draco Malfoy who was scowling at them quite openly and Pansy who was gazing at them with a doe-like, adoring look in her eyes.

_'Oh no...!'_ Tino thought, with horror. _'She..she looks like Elizaveta!"_

"T'no?" grunted Berwald, snapping the petite Finn back to attention.

"Oh! I'm sorry! What is it, Berwald?"

For the first time in a _long time_, the Swedish boy looked very unsure of himself. His scary, twenty-four-hour trademark expression faltered a bit before he continued:

"...w'll y' wear th' outf't Fel'ks g've y' l'st year f'r Chr'stm's?"

Tino smothered his cherry-red face into his scarf upon hearing Søren and Gilbert's hoots and cat calls stir up once more.

* * *

**2.) **The Unwanted Roomate

Draco sniffed angrily, ranting to Crabbe and Goyle as they made their way up the winding staircase.

"I swear! People like him shouldn't even be in this house! I mean, sure— the kid_ looks_ like a Slytherin! Hell, he even_ glares_ like one! But the git certainly doesn't act like it, fraternizing with a _Hufflepuff_ of all— HEY, WATCH IT!"

"YOU WATCH IT" yelled Gilbert, flashing Draco the middle finger before leaping over the railway altogether.

The trio gaped.

Suddenly, the rough and tired sound of panting came near.

Ludwig had entered the scene, glancing around desperately before turning to face them.

"Have you seen my brother?" he asked, a repressed sort of irritation grinding on the edge of his voice.

"You mean the albino?"

Ludwig nodded.

Now Gilbert may have been a bit of a douchebag, but Ludwig was definitely someone to be respected...

How they were related; he had no idea.

"Jumped over the railing just a second ago." said Draco, trying to sound disinterested.

"Thank you." grunted Ludwig, before heading off on his way.

He, of course, took the staircase, albeit with a rather alarming speed that bordered on dangerous.

"I wonder what Gilbert did." Draco said aloud.

"I don't know." Goyle said slowly. "But..."

"But what?"

The burly boy shifted uncomfortably.

"Just before he jumped, I saw him holding a pair of panties.***"

Draco and Crabbe blinked owlishly.

"What?"

"They were really small and frilly." Goyle added, as if that would have cleared anything up.

"Okay." Draco said simply, shoving the entire incident into the back of his mind. "Whatever."

He really, _really_ didn't want to tarnish the image of the only other Slytherin he respected so much, even if the panties really did belong to him...

A few minutes later they reached their house portrait at last and entered the common room (_"The password. Wurst. It's wurst, right?"_) then headed up into their dorm. By this time Draco had finished his long and rather repetitive little rant, and he was feeling quite ready to go to sleep when he opened the door...

The sight that awaited him, however, made his jaw drop open in shock.

Sprawled out on his bed was a very, _very_ pretty blonde girl with short hair in a very, _very_ short skirt, smacking on a lollipop and flipping through the latest fashion magazine. She was so engrossed in her reading that she didn't even seem to notice them enter, and Draco raked his mind for the countless pick-up lines he could use to interest her enough for a date at Hogsmede.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he cleared his throat.

"Ahem."

The girl looked up at him, her luscious pink lips opened in a small 'o' of surprise.

"So, uh..."

Crabbe and Goyle, being socially awkward as they were, coughed and thus threw Draco off completely.

A short, awkward silence passed between them.

"...so what's your name?" he finished lamely, feeling self-conscious at the rather bored look she held in her eyes.

Damn it, that witch could pull of the Slytherin colors _so well_—

"Feliks Łukasiewicz." 'she' said bluntly, and at this Draco nearly toppled over from shock.

"YOU'RE A BOY?" he shouted

"Umm...like, yeah! Totally! You can't tell?" Feliks snapped.

"Not really..." Crabbe said gracelessly.

"Your skirt looks nice." mumbled Goyle.

At this the Polish boy seemed to brighten instantly.

"Like, really? Since the dress code is like, soooo uptight here I like, re-designed my entire uniform! It really looks that nice?" Feliks asked eagerly.

"Yes?" Crabbe and Goyle answered in unison, still unsure of what to make of the situation.

Feliks hopped to his feet, briefly flashing the trio his underwear before daintily straightening his skirt.

With a satisfied sigh he sauntered over to the three, swinging his hips as he walked.

Draco's cheeks flamed red with embarrassment.

"Hi! I'm like, your new roomie! Apparently Dumbledore is like, reeeeaaaally lame and said that the dorms are all filled up, so for now I'll be bunking with you three!"

Suddenly an ugly scowl appeared on the boy's pretty features as he gave the three —Draco especially— as critical once-over.

"Like, what is_ up_ with that hair of yours?" Feliks sneered. "You look like that freaking German guy!"

"You mean Ludwig?" Draco asked, more than offended. "There is nothing wrong with him!"

Feliks rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, besides for like, that big stick stuck up his ass!"

The cross-dresser then promptly snatched Draco's wrist and pulled him into the dorm, gesturing to Crabbe and Goyle with his other free hand to follow.

"Wh-where are you taking me?" Draco shouted, trying in vain to pull himself away from the blonde's iron-like grip.

Feliks was a lot stronger than he looked, that was for sure...

"Like, shut up!" Feliks retorted. "We're going into the bathroom!"

"WHY?"

"Because all my make-up and hair supplies are in there, that's why!"

"CRABBE! GOYLE!"

His self-appointed bodyguards trotted clumsily after the two to catch up, but just when Draco thought that they were about to save him...

"...hair supplies?" Crabbe patted his head with an insecure expression. "Do you think that you can change _my_ hairstyle?"

"Mine too!" added Goyle. "That Alfred bloke in Gryffindor sure has nice hair..."

"GRYFFINDOR?" Draco screeched. "YOU WANT TO LOOK LIKE A FREAKING _GRYFFINDOR?"_

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho!" laughed Feliks. "No problem! I think that Mr. Grumpy-pants here would look nice with Toris's style as well, once we like, get all that icky hair gel out..."

"BLOODY HELL, TORIS LORINAITIS? THE RAVENCLAW?"

"Totally! Like, the one and only! Heh, I rhymed..."

* * *

Blaise Zabini snapped his quill in two as he heard the noise level next door increase, with crashes and yelling and sobbing, feeling his desktop start to shake all the while.

Søren's loud, lazy snores behind him only added onto his irritation.

_'Sometimes I wish I got sorted into Ravenclaw...'_ he thought bitterly.

* * *

**3.) **With a Side of Extra-Obnoxious, Please

The Gryffindor common room was alight with a warm, familial feel. The fireplace was crackling with red-orange flames and the students were talking casually with one another, some sitting on the couches and some laying freely on the red carpeted floor.

"Really, Alfred." sighed Hermoine. "Can't you go pester someone else for help?"

"But whhyyy?" Alfred whined. "Everyone knows that you're the best at Divinations!"

Hermione flushed a bit at the obvious compliment, but steeled her resolve and shut her textbook.

"No." she said firmly. "It's getting late."

Upon seeing Alfred's kicked-puppy look, however said resolve crumbled all over again.

"Oh, alright." she said miserably, while Alfred whooped in jubilee. "I'll help you."

"Hey Hermione." Harry said guiltily. "I suppose you wouldn't mind helping me on the homework either, right?"

She felt like knocking their heads together.

"No, no, not at all...okay. Alfred, look down at your teacup. What do you see?"

"That old British bastard's face." Alfred said seriously, and at this Harry had to laugh.

Everyone knew about Alfred and Arthur's rather rigorous rivalry; it was almost as infamous as Draco and Harry's, though the both of them looked ready to burst into tears whenever the other one would go too far...

"Alfred..." Hermione said slowly. "...in case you've forgotten, Harry and I are both British."

"Yeah, but you guys aren't old." he shrugged.

"He's only three years older than us!"

"So what? That's still old...er."

"Oh, alright!" she said exasperatedly. "He's old, okay? He's old!"

Alfred grinned.

"Damn straight!"

"...just tell me what your interpretation of the tea leaves are, Alfred." Hermione said patiently.

Alfred looked down at his teacup, gazing into the liquid intently.

"They tell me...that I'm...GOING TO BE A HERO!" he finished zealously, raising his arms up in a _'BANZAI'_ manner and promptly smacking Harry in the face.

"OW!"

"HARRY!"

"...I'm alright." he said awkwardly, readjusting his glasses.

Harry had gotten no immediate apology from Alfred; but that was only to be expected, as the boy was still basking in the afterglow of his over-the-top hero complex.

Despite the regular damages Harry suffered from letting Alfred into their circle (Hermione had to use a spell to fix his glasses every other week), he rather liked the American's energetic and cheerful demeanor.

Suddenly, another all-too-familiar shout echoed loudly throughout the Gryffindor common room, causing everyone in it to stop and glance over at Ron, Parvati, and Im Yong Soo sitting together in the corner.

"YEEAAHHH! CHESS ORIGINATED IN KOREA, DA-ZE!"

"No it didn't!" Parvati fumed. "It originated in India!****"

"How could I have lost to _Yong Soo?_" Ron moaned. "How could I have lost_ at all?"_

Hermione shook her head.

"Gryffindor with a side of extra-obnoxious, please." she muttered.

* * *

**A/N:**

***** Dante and Sheila = Seborga and Wy.

**** **Søren = Denmark

***** **This should be really obvious, but those are Chibitalia's panties, if I am to go with the Germany-HRE theory! ;D

****** **According to Google, chess really did originate in India, around 500 B.C. I think.

Anyway, I hoped you all enjoyed the first installment of **Glitter Freeze**! Prepare yourself for the next chapter, and remember to review if you liked it! :)


	2. Series 2

**Glitter Freeze**

By ZAFO

**A/N: **I hope that you guys will enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it; but please remember that both time and romance is still not a big priority in this story! :)

* * *

**4.) **Matthew Williams and the Bloody Baron —Part I—

Matthew Williams was not like Alfred in Potions. He was precise and meticulous, diligent and hard-working. This, however, seemed to make Snape even angrier, because the professor never seemed to realize that Matthew was Matthew and Alfred was Alfred— most likely because he just assumed that Alfred had to take Potions_ twice _a day to make up for his abysmal grades...

Matthew sighed.

Whenever Snape could not catch the occasional (and always minor) slip-up on his part, the professor would simply pick and choose something else to call him out on.

On Monday it was for wearing his robes above his ankles, which was all Felik's fault anyway for trying to re-design his uniform:

_"50 points from Gryffindor for violating school dress code, Jones."_

On Tuesday it was for helping Seamus out on the latest class concoction:

_"50 points from Gryffindor for cheating during testing, Jones."_

_"B-but we're not having a test!"_

_"50 points from Gryffindor for talking back to me, Jones."_

It usually went on like that.

Sometimes, Matthew felt really envious of Harry and his friends.

They were in a different period all the same, but he had heard all-too-often from his brother about how they stuck up for Harry when Snape was up and about.

_"Just like true heroes!" _Alfred would laugh, and Matthew would try hard to bit back the bit of jealousy he felt towards the trio.

Things would have been a lot easier if Raul* and Matthias* were in the same classes as him, but since the first one was so close to graduating anyway he often skipped class to go do whatever he did, and since the latter one was a valuable Chaser for the Gryffindor team, Angelina would often recruit him for long practices once the day was over.

Sometimes, Matthew felt utterly invisible.

The Hufflepuff house, even, as kind as they were, often treated him this way. It wasn't as if they were trying to be mean to him or anything, but they just didn't notice him at all! And if they did, they usually tended to mistake him for Alfred, just like Professor Snape and Raul...

His depressed musings ended when a haunting voice arose and sent chills down his spine.

_"So how did you die...?" _asked the Bloody Baron

Matthew gulped and turned around, coming face-to-face with the Slytherin house ghost.

"A-ah!"

The Bloody Baron raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms as he waited for a response.

"I-I'm not dead!" squeaked Matthew.

_"You are not?" _

"N-no!"

He frowned.

_"Then why are you transparent?" _the ghost asked flatly, obviously not believing his story.

Matthew looked down at himself.

"Oh." he said gingerly. "I'm always like that..."

_"Right."_

The Canadian shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I-I've got to get going now!"

The Bloody Baron watched quietly as the boy practically sprinted down the dark hallway.

Peeves floated near him soon after, his arms crossed behind his head as he lay lackadaisically about the air.

_"I didn't know we had a new ghost in the castle!"_ he exclaimed.

_"I did not either, Peeves. I command you to go look into this matter for me."_

_"What? Why me?"_

The look that the Bloody Baron shot him was enough to make Peeves pee in his pants, if he had still had the body to pee.

_"OKAY! OKAY! I GET IT!"  
_

_"Then get to work."_

_"The Bloody Baron and his bloody schemes..."_ muttered Peeves, once he was out of earshot. _"Might as well go have fun while I'm at it..."_

_

* * *

_**5.)** The Yule Ball —Part I—

Ronald Weasly gaped as Hermione gracefully descended the wooden staircase, pretty and regal, with the Bulgarian Quidditch player by her side.

"VIKTOR?" he practically shouted. "VIKTOR KRUM IS HER DATE?"

Harry lay a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder, partially holding him back because Ron honestly looked like he was about to go maul Hermione's new arm candy...

"You should've asked her out earlier." he chided. "It's not her fault for accepting the first person that asked her..."

"BUT STILL!" Ron exclaimed. "VIKTOR, of all people?"

"Pfft. You're just jealous that the kid is a World Cup champion." Gilbert snickered.

Ron snapped his head back to the smug albino, practically snarling at the older Slytherin. In his mind, Gilbert Beilschmidt was just a bad hybrid of Fred and George's mischievousness and Draco's hostility—thus creating a generally harmless but infinitely infuriating acquaintance...

"Oh sod off, Beilschmidt! You're just jealous that Roderich asked Elizaveta out before you did!"

A look of indignation flitted across his face.

"Why, you little—"

_"—bruder."_ Ludwig clapped his hand on Gilbert's shoulder, much like Harry had done to Ron earlier. "You must not lose your temper towards the underclassmen."

"So that means that I can lose my temper at anyone older?" he sneered. "You know what? Screw all of you! I'm going outside!"

Gilbert stalked off, leaving Ludwig alone in Ron and Harry's company.

The music had started to play now, elegant and romantic as the wizards and witches began taking each other's hands and heading out onto the dance floor. Padma Patil had gotten impatient and dragged Ron away as well, dwindling their company down to two since Harry's date was far too busy gossiping with Hannah to do anything else.

Besides, he didn't exactly feel like dancing anyway, not as long as Cedric Diggory was out there with Cho...

"So." coughed Harry. "Thanks for...uh...controlling Gilbert there."

Ludwig shrugged.

"It is no problem. For all of his cunning, sometimes my brother tends to portray our house rather badly..."

Harry still didn't know Ludwig very well, other than the fact that the German was highly ambitious and intelligent, though not to the point that he was cocky or intolerable. He really wasn't your typical cut-and-dry Slytherin either, as he could often be seen hanging around the likes of Kiku Honda, the Ravenclaw, and Feliciano Vargas, the Hufflepuff— though no one in his house ever said anything since he was so well-respected. The three students were almost inseparable, even if Feliciano was the only one who openly flaunted his affection towards the other two...

"Are you going to dance?" Harry asked, after a while.

"No. I don't dance."

"Oh." he said awkwardly.

He looked back to where Parvati and Hannah were standing together, then saw a student from Beauxbatons —some older guy with long blonde hair and beard stubble— coyly ask for her arm. Parvati accepted his offer with great enthusiasm (_"Arm, leg, I'm yours!"_) then shot Harry a venomous look when their eyes met from afar.

Now he _really_ didn't want to dance...

"I heard that you had come with a date, however?" asked Ludwig.

"Well, yeah." Harry admitted guiltily. "I did, but we kinda don't like each other that way..."

"I see." he said politely.

Ludwig was obviously not the prying type here, but Harry was quickly growing uncomfortable under the stony silence.

"Did _you _come with a date?" Harry asked, attempting to initiate some kind of small talk.

"No, I did not. I find such things very...trivial."

"Oh." he said again.

Harry honestly dreaded the awkward silence that was sure to return, but a loud cry of pain from afar soon caught both their attention:

"OUCHIE!"

By the punch table, Feliciano was rubbing his head with tears in his eyes as an unfamiliar Bulgarian boy —presumably from Durmstrang— stood seething above him.

"WAHHH!" he cried. "What was that for?"

"Because every time I see your face I vant to hit you!" the boy growled.

Then his face softened.

"My name is Emil.**" he said. "Vould you like to dance?"

Feliciano looked up at him with a vacant stare.

"Ve~?"

"Excuse me." Ludwig said quickly. "I've got to go."

"Go where?" Harry asked, bewildered.

Ludwig didn't answer, but he stalked away in the same menacing manner as Gilbert had earlier in Emil and Feliciano's direction.

_'What a good friend he is.' _Harry thought pleasantly.

Then his shoulders slumped.

_'But I still don't have a date...' _he lamented miserably.

Suddenly someone tapped him shyly on the shoulder.

"Hello there!" said the girl, smiling pretty. "I noticed you standing here all alone! Would you like to dance?"

Harry blinked.

She was pretty.

Very pretty.

She was almost prettier than...dare he say it?

_'She's almost prettier than Cho Chang...'_

"Err...you're not here with a date or anything?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh no! I came here with my brothers earlier since they're so overprotective." she said casually. "But right now they're a bit distracted so I'm free..."

She pointed over to the dining table, where two Asian wizards were squabbling comically.

"YONG SOO! GET OFF ME ARU!"

"Just one dance, Professor Wang!"

"I AM CHAPERONING PRECISELY TO PREVENT THIS FROM HAPPENING, ARU!" the astrology professor shouted desperately. "LET GO!"

"Your breasts belong to me, da-ze~"

"Wow." said Harry. "They're your brothers?"

"Yes." she answered easily. "Along with Kiku and Lee, *** from Ravenclaw. My name is Mei,*** from Hufflepuff. And you?"

"Harry Potter, from Gryffindor." he said.

There was no fake gasp of surprise from Mei, which was a good thing considering that Harry didn't want anymore superficial adoration for being The-Boy-Who-Lived...

"Nice to meet you." she said sweetly. "C'mon! Let's dance!"

He grinned.

Maybe the night wouldn't be so bad after all...

* * *

A harsh slap resounded loudly throughout the air, waking Gilbert from his drunken stupor outside on the balcony.

Sighing dramatically, the wizard from Beauxbatons who had asked Parvati to dance swaggered out to join him, plopping his elbows down on the white railing before leaning in to rest a sore cheek on one hand.

"Rejected?" Gilbert mumbled, recognizing the familiar red palm print on the blonde's face.

_"Oui, _rejected. And you?"

"Same." he grumbled, taking another swig of cheap firewhiskey. "The name's Gilbert."

"Francis. It iz nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

They then heard an odd grunt of pain come from inside the ballroom, before a dark-haired teenager staggered out clutching his stomach.

"Rejected?" they asked in unison.

"Rejected." he answered soberly.

"Zis is ridiculous!" announced Francis.

"The awesome me doesn't do well with sulking!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Oh, my sweet little Lovi..." groaned the Spanish boy.

"Okay, okay, enough with this shit! Antonio, meet Francis! Francis, meet Antonio!"

_"Hola."_

_"Bonjour."_

"Now, men." Gilbert gathered their heads together, similar to the way Angelina would to speak to her team before game time. "I say that since this dance is officially shit, we all go in again and spice it up a little..."

Francis perked his ears up in interest.

"Really? I am liking ze sound of zis..."

"Let's do it." Antonio said glumly.

Gilbert laughed evilly, rubbing his hands together.

"Great!" he said. "Hogwarts will soon know the wrath that is the new Bad Touch Trio..."

_

* * *

_**6.) **Purity

Feliciano was crying.

"Aww, go on!" Hagrid said gently. "Sparkles won't hurt ya!"

"I've done my research." Kiku added helpfully. "He is telling the truth..."

"B-but! The horn on it's head is so scary!" Feliciano blubbered, clinging tightly onto an arm from both Kiku and Ludwig.

"Feliciano." Ludwig said sternly. "You will fail this assignment if you do not go over to Sparkles."

The unicorn whinnied, stomping it's hoof with impatience.

"I don't see what the _fucking_ problem is, _fratello!"_ Lovino growled. "It's just a _fucking _unicorn!"

"For once, I agree with the Hufflepuff!" snapped Draco. "Can you _please_ get on with it before you run out of time and fail us all?"

Oh no. Feliciano certainly didn't want _that_ to happen! His dear, sweet little heart would absolutely _shatter_ from the guilt!

"It's alright mate!" exclaimed Ron.

"Unicorns don't bite..." Luna said soothingly.

"Okay then." Feliciano sniffed. "I-I'll give it a try..."

He gingerly approached the creature with an apprehensive look in his eyes. The scroll and the quill in his hands were shaking so badly that he almost dropped them.

"Poor Feliciano." cooed Lavender. "He looks so scared!"

"I don't really see why." muttered Seamus.

She punched him for his apparent lack of 'sensitivity.'

"OW!"

"N-nice unicorn..." Feliciano stuttered. "P-pretty unicorn..."

It took him only a few minutes to scrawl down various notes about the creature's appearance, adding on a small, a quick sketch at the bottom of his scroll for the extra credit that he knew he needed. When Feliciano was finished, he looked back to smile joyously at his cheering classmates with a bashful thumbs-up.

They had, after all, been waiting for him to finish his turn for the last half-hour...

_'Finally!"_

"Well done, Vargas!"

"Good job!"

"Thank you for your support everyone!" chirped Feliciano.

Hagrid chuckled.

"See? It ain't that bad!"

The Hufflepuff shook his head happily.

"Nope!"

"All right then. Give it a pet goodbye if ya like."

But when Feliciano —pure, _innocent_ little Feliciano— leaned over to touch the unicorn with an outstretched hand, it whinnied again and ran away to Arthur's side, who shot his thick eyebrows up in surprise.

"Ve~?"

"WHOA, FELICIANO!" exclaimed Seamus, laughing heartily along with the majority of the class. "Who did _you_ sleep with?"

Lavender smacked him.

"OW!"

"Ve~ Well, I slept with _fratello_ last night..."

The laughing stopped immediately.

Hagrid's class turned around to stare incredulously at his blushing twin brother in the back, who was gripping his quill rather tightly with an unholy vehemence...

"LOVI!" Antonio wailed. "Is this true?"

"T-THAT'S NOT WHAT HE MEANT, YOU SICK FUCKS!"

"Wait." Alfred said slowly. "If unicorns only like virgins, then..."

He burst out laughing, pointing at Arthur with tears in his eyes.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IGGY'S A _VIRGIN!"_

"I AM NOT!" Arthur shouted defensively.

Sparkles nuzzling into his neck, however, did not help.

"OH BUGGER OFF, YOU WANKERS!"

"Feli..." Lovino said uncomfortably, moving away from the hysteria that was now Arthur and Alfred. "...really, who the hell did you sleep with?"

"I sleep with you every night..." said Feliciano.

"That's not what I meant!"

He scrunched his face up in confusion.

"Then what do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Lovino yelled, tugging coarse tuffs of brown hair out in frustration.

Then he stopped, realization soon dawning upon him.

"..._DAMMIT,_ YOU FUCKING POTATO BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"WAAHH,_ F__RATELLO!_ WAIT! WAIT!

Seamus waggled his eyebrows at Lavender.

"Interesting class now, ain't it?"

"Don't get any ideas." she said, punching him once again.

* * *

**7.)** Chatterbox Commentary

"_Look at that Firebolt go! Potter's really putting it through its paces now. See it turn - Chang's Comet is just no match for it. The Firebolt's precision-balance is really noticeable in these long__—"_

"JORDAN! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO ADVERTISE FIREBOLTS? GET ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!"

_"Sorry Professor McGonagall! But look! Ravenclaw finally seems to have it in their advantage—"_

_"—and they're almost nearing the goalpost too, da-ze!"_

_"Though Honda seems to look a bit unsure of himself__—"_

_"_—_and Johnson saves the quaffle, OH! She has pretty long hair, da-ze! But it's not as pretty as Professor Wang's because she doesn't look like she conditions it as much, da-ze—"_

"YONG SOO!" shouted Professor McGonagall.

Lee Jordan smirked.

_"And you think_ _that I __get off topic...?"_

_"I'm sorry, da-ze!"_

_

* * *

_**8.) **The Eternal Rival —Part I—

"Hey Braginski, let's be partners." said Draco, choosing the closest _intelligent _Slytherin near him for their upcoming project.

The Herbology class that day was to pair up in groups of two and grow a randomly-selected plant together for a period of about six weeks. They were to be graded on it's overall health and their combined notes at the end of it's progression; followed by a ten-page essay on it's history, it's magical properties, and any other useful tidbits of information. It was also to be worth around three-hundred points, which was why Draco did not want to fail by picking either Crabbe or Goyle...

Ivan Braginski looked surprised, then thoughtful.

"You want to become one with me,_ da?"_

Draco blinked.

"What?"

"...Why of course!" Ivan nodded happily. "Of course we can be partners!"

"Right." Draco said curtly.

Professor Sprout had approached them now, writing their names down before handing them a jar with small scraps of paper lying on the inside. Draco stuck his hand in and rustled it around a little, before settling on a piece that he had found on the bottom and pulling it out to read the contents.

"Sunflower."

"Ah!" exclaimed Ivan , brightening up instantly. "I love sunflowers!"

"I'm so pleased that you like your assignment, Mr. Braginski!" chirped Professor Sprout. "I'm sure that your enthusiasm will make for a very good final project!"

She cheerily trotted away over to Lilly**** and Vash, chatting them up a bit before letting them choose their slips and moving onto Kiku and Hermione, then onto Ron and Harry, and so on...

"Did you hear what she just said, Braginski? We better make a good final project!"

"That is no problem." smiled Ivan. "And please, feel free to to call me Ivan..."

* * *

The aura around Natalya Arlovskaya was absolutely murderous; so much so that Professor sprout didn't even bother to make small talk before rushing off, and even _Toris Lorinaitis_ (who was usually oblivious to her fearsome persona) noticed immediately.

"Natalya?" he asked hesitantly. "What's wrong?"

She didn't even bother to grace the poor Ravenclaw with an answer, and with a resigned sigh he looked down to read their new slip of paper:

_"The Venomus Tentacula..."_ he murmured.

Natalya quickly snapped back to attention, a vengeful light bulb going off in her head...

* * *

"Braginski!" barked Draco.

"_Da,_ little Malfoy?"

"Why is your sister staring at me?" he demanded.

Ivan coughed awkwardly.

"Well...that I...do not know." he said carefully. "Maybe she...uh...has a crush on you?"

Draco glanced back at Natalya, who narrowed her eyes in disgust and turned away from him with a small huff.

Toris, who seemed to be her partner for the next six weeks, was trying to get her attention and failing miserably.

Draco grinned.

"Why, that she does, Braginski! That she does!" he chuckled. "Bet she couldn't resist the ol' Malfoy charm..."

"Right." said Ivan, suddenly finding the dirt under his fingernails very interesting. "You think that..."

* * *

**A/N:**

***** Raul and Matthias = Cuba and Netherlands

****** Emil = Bulgaria

******* Lee and Mei = Hong Kong and Taiwan

******** Lilly = Lichtenstein

There are also three quotes here by the Harry Potter characters (Parvati, Lee Jordan, and McGonagall) that are directly from J.K. Rowling, not me. By the way, I am having to name too much of the minor characters and I'm getting kinda suspicious lol. If any of the above mentioned characters really do have official names, then please make sure to inform me!

Please review! :)**  
**


	3. Series 3

**Glitter Freeze**

By ZAFO

**A/N:** I know a lot of you guys probably want to finish reading the Part II's from last chapter, but I honestly don't even feel like working on them right now. But don't worry! I do have the proper endings in mind, so please be patient —I guarantee you that they will all be finished— and enjoy what has already been written. Thank you! :)

* * *

**9.) **Matthew Williams and the Bloody Baron —Part II—

_"So where is the little snoot?" _muttered Peeves, floating aimlessly about the chilly stone castle. _"I swear, I could have sworn that he went_—_OH!"_

The ghost let out a high-pitched giggle upon spotting his so-called 'target.'

_"There you are!" _he squealed delightfully, rushing behind a large red curtain as the young wizard strode cheerfully down the narrow hallway.

It was strange how the boy had suddenly turned solid again, he noted. It was also strange how he had turned his mood around so quickly, as it seemed as if only a moment ago he was lamenting endlessly about whatever problem had been troubling his mind...

Peeves wrinkled his nose.

_"Weird."_

Never the less, he was determined to find out what was going on, lest the Bloody Baron chase him around Hogwarts upon an empty report..

_'Maybe it's just an illusion.' _he thought. _'Maybe he's not really solid at all!' _

Well, there was only one way to find out.

Peeves braced himself.

"_INCOMING!"_

"Huh?"

Alfred let out a choked gasp as the the poltergeist barreled into him. The sensation was like being punched in the stomach— _hard,_ and when Peeves passed him through like a bullet he collapsed dramatically down onto the hallway floor.

_"HEY! You're not dead!"_ Peeves exclaimed indignantly.

Then he glanced back, only to come face-to-face _two_ bespectacled blond wizards...

"ALFRED!" Matthew cried worriedly, rushing to his brother's side.

The Gryffindor gave a weak smile of recognition before hunching over— and despite the comforting hand that had been placed on his back, Alfred threw up promptly, having gorged himself on a stash of hamburgers just an hour before.

"Oh, Mattie..." he groaned. "I feel so..._URRGG."_

The gagging continued as Matthew closed his eyes, taking a deep, deep breath. He could feel the vomit soaking into his socks already...

His eyes snapped open.

"P-Peeves!" he shrieked. "Look what you did...!"

But the ghost merely exploded into a fit of laughter, rolling about the air obnoxiously.

_"HAHAHAHAHAHA! OHH! I GET IT NOW! I GET IT NOW! YOU'RE HAUNTING YOUR TWIN~"_

Matthew stared incredulously.

"...what?"

_"That explains why you two look alike..." _Peeves snickered, putting a hand his lips. "..._and why you probably died first!"_

The Hufflepuff trembled, offended and confused and sickened all at once.

"W-what are you implying?"

Peeves rolled his eyes, signifying a mean-spirited nature.

_"Duhhh. You probably got into an accident or something!" _he sneered. _"Probably resentful 'cuz you died instead of your brother! The timid ones always go first, you know!"_

Matthew's gaze darkened as he gave a hard swallow and straightened himself before Peeve's presence. In his arms, Alfred hung his head wearily, drool pooling onto the his brother's black school robes as the green in his face failed to fade away.

"Urgh..."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Matthew hissed quietly. "How dare you!"

Peeves cackled loudly.

_"OH, I DARE! I DARE! VOMIT IN YOUR HAIR, I DARE!" _

"Stop it!"

But the poltergeist only got louder.

_"NO-NAME'S A PANSY, HAUNTING HIS BROTHER! NO-NAME IS JEALOUS, ALWAYS A BOTHER!"_

"THAT'S IT!" he shouted, standing up completely.

Peeves paused, surprised at the boy's sudden confidence.

"You're no good!" Matthew seethed, clenching his fists. "You do absolutely _nothing_ around this castle! You aren't even a mascot for any of the houses! Not only that, but your jokes and your pranks aren't even funny— I mean, do you _really_ think that you could ever compete with Fred and George?"

_"I—"_

"—NO! Shut up!"

Peeve was stunned, but Matthew's voice was steadily rising.

"You're pathetic!" he continued. "You make fun of everyone and everything else without ever realizing your own faults! Just hearing your voice makes me sick! At the age you are when you died, you shouldn't sound like such a...such a little girl! But you know what? You probably acted like one when you were still alive, eh? Did the other people pick on you? Is that why you feel the need to pick on us? Eh? Well, shame on you! It's annoying! You're annoying! Without someone else to humiliate, you're nothing, and you know it! But wait, never mind! You _don't_ know it! Because you're _still_ making a fool of yourself around here! Laughing like an idiot and squealing like a pig whenever the Bloody Baron comes around! You think you're so cool, Peeves? Huh? Do you?"

There was a moment of silence between the two beings before Matthew deflated, looking crestfallen at his dramatic lost of temper.

Alfred, who had sat nearly forgotten behind his brother the entire time, looked up at the Hufflepuff in quiet wonder as his nausea subsided.

Peeves simply burst into tears, screaming at them furiously as he sped away from them though the gray castle walls.

_"Y-YOU! WATCH YOURSELF! I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS, NO-NAME!"_

And then he was gone.

Alfred whistled.

"Wow, Mattie!" he exclaimed, grinning stupidly up at his nervous twin brother. "That was so cool!"

Matthew blushed, adjusting his crooked glasses.

"Y-you think so?"

"I know so!" Alfred beamed.

Then his face fell.

"But what a waste of hamburgers!" he said mournfully. "I guess I'll have to ask Dobby to bring me back some more after class..."

"Uhm, does Hermione know that you still boss Dobby around?" Matthew asked tentatively.

Alfred smiled sheepishly.

"Nope!"

"You're horrible..." murmured Matthew, shaking his head.

* * *

A little distance away, the Bloody Baron watched the exchange between the two brothers with faint amusement.

So, the boy wasn't a ghost after all...

In all actuality, this wasn't too big of a surprise. Real ghosts could never lay a hand on living people in the first place, just like Matthew had done earlier to comfort Alfred. Powerful poltergeists could, maybe, but the blond wizard was far too timid in nature to ever even pass off as one...

_'...though this passive-aggressive personality of his is impressive, I admit.'_

After all, no one besides him had ever been able to control Peeves before.

The Bloody Baron felt a tiny spark of respect well up within him.

_'Matthew Williams, hmm? I'll remember that name...'_

* * *

**10.) **I Must Not Tell Lies —Part I—

"THAT'S A LIE!" shouted Harry, slamming his fist down furiously down onto his Defense Against Dark Arts textbook. "VOLDEMORT IS STILL ALIVE!"

The classroom stilled, tension taking over as Professor Umbridge flashed Harry a sickly sweet smile.

Toris felt as if he was about to throw up.

_'What horrid woman...'_ he thought faintly, as the conflict ensued.

"Oh? Say that again, Mr. Potter...?"

"You heard me." Harry gritted. "I said it. Voldemort. Is. Still. Alive."

"And what makes you say that, Mr. Potter? Do you have any proof?" The frog-like woman strode over slowly to Harry, tapping a wand into her hand threateningly all the while "Well, do you?"

Harry shot up abruptly, causing Professor Umbridge to back away momentarily before she hardened her gaze once more.

"WHAT MORE PROOF DO YOU NEED?" he nearly screamed, going red in the face. "VOLDEMORT IS BACK, AND EVERYONE KNOWS IT! RIGHT?"

Harry turned to his classmates.

"RIGHT?"

But no one answered, everyone shifting their gazes away from him and looking down at either their desks or to the windows outside.

The class was completely silent.

After a few seconds of hesitation, Hermione finally looked up at her friend with wide, frightened eyes, begging him not to instigate the woman any further. Ron, completely out of character, was trying his best to stay out of the conflict as well, though it clearly looked like he wanted to say something. The only thing holding him back, really, was his own mounting insecurities...

Harry faltered.

"I...I can't believe you guys! I can't believe it!" His tone turned angry. "You guys can't keep denying it! He's back, he's back and Hogwarts is going to hell unless—"

"—that's enough, Mr. Potter." Umbridge said sharply. "Your behavior is completely unacceptable! I hereby assign you to a week's worth of detention!"

The boy look enraged.

"A WEEK?"

"Make that two weeks." she said sweetly, motioning for him to sit back down.

Harry stood still.

"_Three."_

Nothing.

Her expression turned cruel.

"I understand that you are upset, Mr. Potter, but there really is no reason to take it out on me. It's not _m_y fault—" she waved around the classroom. "—that the students here actually have some common sense, unlike _you_."

"Well, _common sense_ tells me that Voldemort is still _alive._" he snarled. "And don't you dare tell me otherwise! Who do you think you are? What do you know?"

"Obviously, I am your superior." glared Umbridge. "And I must ask you that myself. What do _you_ know, child?"

She smirked, looking down at him with obvious contempt.

"The students seem to think you're losing it." she said whimsically, relishing the utterly devastated look in Harry's eyes. "No one here believes you."

And then...

"I believe him." someone said quietly.

Umbridge snapped her head around angrily, glaring at air before spotting a slender, pale hand raised weakly up in the back of the classroom.

"_Toris, no!"_ Ravis whispered furiously.

But Toris Lorinaitis simply ignored his skittish Hufflepuff friend, gulping as he met his gaze against the new Defense Against Dark Arts Professor's.

"I believe Harry." he said again. "It's not entirely impossible. And...even though I think it sounds a bit radical, we can't rule out the possibility entirely. It's in our best interests to at least _consider _the idea..."

Harry stared, feeling an indescribable surge of hope well up in his heart. He had never even _spoken_ to Toris before— and to see him stand behind him like that was truly touching...

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat, clearly not expecting anyone to actually speak up for Harry.

She shook her head.

"It's a shame that you have allowed your beliefs to be tainted by his ridiculous claims, Mr. Lorinaitis. Therefore, I am assigning you the same amount of detention that I have given Mr. Potter. Make sure that you two show up on time—" Umbridge glared at them both equally. "—to learn some valuable lessons on _respect._"

The bell rang, giving the students a chance to escape the oppressive atmosphere at last.

Among the funneling crowd of students, Ravis sniffled quietly, scared for his friend, while Eduard looked slightly troubled as he shadowed his gentle dorm mate out of the room.

_"I have a bad feeling about this, Toris..."_

Harry merely lingered as Hermione and Ron flocked over to him.

"I'm sorry, mate!" exclaimed Ron. "I-I don't know why I didn't say anything! It's just that you guys were really going at it, and I didn't—"

"—Ron, it's alright." he said quickly. "It's fine."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." he replied. "Of course. It's just detention, after all."

Hermione eyed the mahogany door ruefully.

"Well, at least you have that Ravenclaw boy to keep you company..."

Harry smiled.

"Yeah." he said again.

* * *

**11.) **His Deepest Fear

"OH MY GOD!" Feliks screamed shrilly. "I-I CAN'T! NO! I TOTALLY CAN'T EVEN _LOOK_ AT IT!"

Draco threw his hands up exasperatedly.

"Oh for God's sake, Łukasiewicz! _This_ is your deepest fear?"

"Like, don't make fun of me!" he snapped.

Feliks sniffed delicately, balling his fists over his eyes.

"P-Professor Lupin! Like, can I pass on this one? Please?" he whimpered.

Remus furrowed his eyebrows together, still hesitant on how to handle the boy in such an emotional state.

_'Then again...' _he thought wryly, glancing over at the fat boggart. _'I don't think it'd be too hard for him to overcome this so-called fear...'_

"I'm sorry." Remus said gently. "But I assure you, all you have to do is say the spell, and it'll all be over."

"It'll never be over!" Feliks said fiercely. "This image is like, totally burned into my mind forever! I'll like, never be able to eat again!"

"As long as you don't eat like that fat pig over there, you'll be fine." Arthur said gruffly, impatient with his fellow Slytherin.

Alfred flared his nostrils.

"I AM _NOT_ FAT!"

"Well, I don't even want to like, _look _at it anymore!" Feliks said haughtily, his eyes closed as he waved his wand about the air angrily. "I'll take an F on this one if I have to! This is like, totally _**Riddikulus!**__"_

As soon as he said this, however, a glowing beam light erupted from the tip of his wand and shot over to his overweight doppelganger, instantly slimming it down into the familiar figure he oh-so-loved to show off in the hallways...

The boggart smirked condescendingly, crossing it's arms.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Łukasiewicz, look. You did it."

"Did what?" Feliks asked bluntly, his eyes still closed.

"You passed." sighed Remus, giving a pitying look to the Polish boy's temporary new 'lacky.'

"LIKE, OHMYGOSH! REALLY?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, really..."

Feliks gave a loud, braying laugh— completely different from the girlish titters he used when making fun of Hermione's hair with Pansy.

"AHAHAHA! I like, totally knew I could do it!" he bragged. "It's 'cuz I'm like, totally awesome!"

"You wanna see awesome?" grinned Gilbert. "I'm up next! The AWESOME me ain't afraid of anything!"

"Awesome?" Feliks asked wryly. "How are you_ 'awesome' _when you're like, taking a class with kids three years younger than you?"

Gilbert glared.

"Watch it, pony-boy." he said lowly. "Or else you'll get it coming..."

"PROFESSOR!" screeched Feliks. " LIKE, GET THIS _BEAST _AWAY FROM ME!"

"Calm down! Calm down!" Remus said hurriedly, trying his best to diffuse the situation. "Feliks, get to the back of the line, _now,_ and Glibert—" he gave the Slytherin a stern look "—focus on catching up to your credits, not on antagonizing your fellow classmates."

"Alright! Alright!" he exclaimed. "I got it! Sheesh..."

"So why do you think Feliks freaked out so much over Gilbert?" whispered Hermione, raising her eyebrow when the Polish boy preceded to hiss at him viciously. "I mean, he usually just ignores him, doesn't he?"

Victoria* stared at her incredulously.

"You weren't there when Gilbert went on a rampage through his room?"**

Hermione shrugged, remembering herself shying away from large crowds whenever she used her time-turner...

"No, I must have missed it."

"Oh, that's too bad." said Victoria. "They really were a sight, you know! Feliks has held a grudge against him ever since..."

Meanwhile, Gilbert cackled, his eyes sparkling when Professor Lupin finally moved out of the way.

"BRING ON THE BOGGART!" he bellowed.

The dark shroud of smoke floated ominously over Gilbert's head, taking longer than usual to transform into his greatest fear.

"You see?" smirked Gilbert. "It can't even change, 'cuz it has nothing to change to!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that just yet." Remus chuckled.

Then it shifted, making a loud crackling sound as it whirled into it's self and popped out into the form of a petite little girl; it's chocolate-brown hair tied up into a short, messy ponytail.

Gilbert gaped, staring as the boggart playfully placed it's hand on it's hips.

"Wait a minute..." Victoria murmured. "Doesn't it look like that sixth-year girl in Gryffindor?"

Hermione squinted.

"You mean Elizaveta?" she asked. "Now that you mention it, it does look a little bit like her. But...it's a boy, isn't it?"

"I don't know." Victoria replied, perplexed.

They continued to examine the scene before them, focusing particularly at the hilarious wide-eyed expression on Gilbert's face.

_"You shouldn't worry about the small stuff!"_ it said cheerily. _"Just relax!" ***  
_

Gilbert sputtered.

"You—you—you—"

The boggart cut in.

_"—after all, everyone grows one when they're older!"_

Gilbert promptly fainted, his eyes rolling to the back of his head before falling back onto the floor.

"VE~! GILBERT!" shouted Feliciano.

_"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't tell me that you didn't know!" _ the boggart exclaimed._ "Maaan, you really are just little a kid!"_

Remus Lupin was at a loss for words.

"Professor! Ve~! Is Gilbert going to be okay?" Feliciano asked worriedly.

"Like, serves him right!" Feliks muttered under his breath.

"Well, I'm sure he will be." murmured Remus, gently sliding his arms under Gilbert's neck for support. "He's just unconscious right now, but I'm sure that he'll wake up soon enough..."

"Look!" said Hermione. "His hands are moving!"

And indeed they were.

Gilbert had clasped his hands together, close to his chest like a heartfelt prayer.

"What's he saying?" whispered Victoria.

"I don't know..." said Feliciano.

"Well, who cares!" scoffed Feliks.

"Everyone, shut up!" hissed Draco. "I want to hear what he's saying!"

Gilbert was mumbling.

_"Forgive me Lord, for I have sinned..."_

_

* * *

_

**12.) **Aging Gracefully —Part I—

Minerva sighed, closing the door behind her as she stepped into the classroom.

"The new year is about to begin..." she said, to herself more than anyone else.

The Transfigurations professor had come into the classroom early that day, with the intent of revising her lesson plan for the upcoming period.

"I haven't done this in so long..." Minerva murmured. "I wonder, if showing them all will encourage them to work harder?"

She placed her wand down onto her desk before hoisting herself up onto the sturdy wood, closing her eyes.

"It's worth a shot." she decided, focusing all her energy to the pit of her stomach.

A familiar lurching feeling accompanied Minerva as she quickly transformed into a thin gray tabby cat, swishing her tail about elegantly before leaping off the desk andlanding with a soft _'thud'_ onto the floor.

After examining her new padded feet, Minerva was very pleased with herself.

_'I still have it!'_ she thought proudly.

Then the door creaked open, making Minerva stop completely.

A sleepy-looking student with mussy brown hair stepped in, glancing around lazily as he stifled a yawn.

"Need a place to sleep..." he mumbled, and Minerva inwardly raged at the audacity that he had to sleep in HER classroom, out of everyone else's.

Just as she was about to change back to scold him, however, the first-year spotted her and gave a gentle smile, treading over in her direction with his arms out.

_'Oh no!' _thought Minverva.

But before she knew it, the student —most likely to be placed in Hufflepuff when he was sorted— had scooped her up into his arms, scratching her behind the ears as she lay twitching repeatedly.

_'No! No! No!' _

"Hello there." the boy said peacefully. "My name is Hercules. You're a cute little cat, aren't you?"

Minerva hissed.

This was definitely a bad situation...

* * *

**A/N:**

*** **Victoria = Seychelles

**** **_"__Though the two have not appeared in many strips together, it is said that their relations are rather rocky due to Prussia having invaded and gone on a rampage." _— (http:/ hetalia . wikia . com) You guys remember that strip, don't you? :)

***** **From '_The Awesome Me Diaries: Part 2'_ comic.

Anyway, I sincerely thank you all for the reviews last chapter! Each and every one has helped guilt me into updating before school starts, so...

...make that sure you do it again! XD


	4. Series 4

**Glitter Freeze**

By ZAFO

**A/N: **Hello readers! It's been a long time and apparently there are...quite a lot of people reading this now, it's kind of intimidating LOL. Anyway, I just wanna say that it's been years since I've actually held a Harry Potter book in my hands so I obviously don't remember scenes exactly as they are, don't bag me for it please.

Enjoy this short update for now! :)

* * *

**13.) **I Must Not Tell Lies —Part II—

Dolores Umbridge gave a small, cold smile.

It looked so terrifyingly plastic and cruel that Toris couldn't help but shiver once he entered the room, sitting down tentatively next to Harry, who looked positively bloodthirsty as he stared back into the piercing blue eyes of their new 'professor.'

_'Harry?'_

He...didn't even seem to notice the other boy was there.

That was the extent of his hate, it seemed.

Frowning slightly, Toris placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze, finally snapping The-Boy-Who-Lived out of his angry trance.

"...huh?"

Harry blinked, turning his head to see Toris seated next to him; his face kind, his aura comforting.

In return, he gave a short nod and tried to twitch his lips up into half-hearted smile, but Toris could tell that he was still fighting his fury towards Umbridge...

Noticing Harry's sudden shift of attention, the woman clasped her hands together and stretched her own smile even wider.

It gave her face an almost beastly effect.

"Ah, Mr. Lorinaitis," she said. "You're finally here. Now, we can begin."

"Begin what?" asked Harry, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

Something was up.

Umbridge's expression was especially menacing today...

"Detention, of course." she said sweetly, handing them each long, slightly-yellowed scroll. "Don't tell me you've forgotten what you're here for...?"

_'Of course not.' _thought Toris. _'How could I?'_

Then, the pudgy woman set down a lily-white quill onto each of their desks.

Harry eyed them wearily.

She had held these in her hands longer, as if savoring the moment before handing it to them...

"_I must not tell lies." _ she said. "Go on. Write it down. One hundred times: no more, no less."

"You're kidding!" he exclaimed. "One hundred times?"

"How about two hundred then, Mr. Potter? We've been in this argument before."

Harry glared at her, one last time before the two boys set to work, grabbing the quills in their hands to start writing before leaning over their scrolls...

Seconds in, the first thing that he noticed was the pain.

_'OW!'_

As soon as Harry had scrawled down his first letter it felt as if knife had cut sharply into his hand; the pain stopping only once he had realized what was happening and dropped the white quill, clutching his hand up in terror.

"Wha..." Harry stuttered.

Drops of blood spilled down the injury, weaving between his fingers in velvet ribbons before the cut closed up completely and left behind an ugly, white scar.

"WHAT IS THIS?"

"Something...to help you learn your lesson." Umbridge replied, smirking.

And then she stopped, staring disbelievingly at something else, something past him...

Harry stopped his next yell and subsequently followed her line of vision.

He saw...

He saw...

Toris, who...had already written five sentences on his paper without so much as a wince of pain.

His expression was peaceful and his demeanor was calm, which made it all the more strange because the blood...

The blood...

It was a bright, ruby-red color that flowed endlessly from the top of his hand as the words_ 'I must not tell lies' _rewrote themselves over and over, so fast that the skin didn't even have time to regenerate and leave a scar behind as it had for Harry.

He paled.

"T-Toris...?" he asked shakily.

"Hmm?"

"Wha...wha...what the hell?" His voice was rising. His tone was set on the edge of hysteria. "Y-You don't have to do this! Doesn't that hurt?"

The Lithuanian boy didn't even bother to look up.

"It's just a punishment, Harry. I'm used to it."

Harry opened his mouth, then closed it again.

What was he supposed to say to _that?_

Likewise, Umbridge seemed temporarily dumbstruck before clearing her throat awkwardly, straightening her skirt.

"Right." she said, avoiding having to look at the quiet brunette. "Mr. Potter, take good note of your classmate's...diligence and continue writing. You won't get out of here until those sentences are done."

Harry could feel his anger rising up once again.

"YOU—"

"—c'mon, Harry." Toris interrupted. "It's not so bad. Let's finish this together, okay?"

The Ravenclaw boy gave a soft smile, and Harry felt his anger melt away.

But now he felt...sad, in a way.

Although the other boy looked peaceful enough, it was unnerving to see little the cursed quill actually affected him.

It wasn't normal.

What exactly did he mean by _'I'm used it?'_

Harry was determined to find out.

But for now...

_'If Toris can do it, then so can I.' _Harry thought determinedly, gritting his teeth. _'Ninety-nine sentences to go...'_

_

* * *

_

**14.) **S.P.E.W. —Part I—

"ALRIGHT! THIS IS GONNA BE_ SO _AWESOME! HERMIONE'S GONNA BE _SO _HAPPY ONCE SHE SEE'S ALL OF THIS!"

Alfred laughed heartily as Feliciano continued to pile clothes upon clothes into his arms...

"Ve~ Here are the_ Giorgio Armani_ suits, the _Gucci _sunglasses, the_ Prada_ shirts, the _Versace_ slacks, the_ Dolce & Gabanna _shoes..."

_Expensive_ clothes...

Alfred whistled as the bundle continued to grow.

"Wow. Your brother sure is generous with this donation, ain't he?"

"I didn't tell him ask him to donate just yet. " Feliciano said innocently, scratching his head.

_Expensive _clothes _that were not his..._

The Italian boy gave a bright smile.

"Ve~ But I'm sure he won't mind! _Fratello_ has lots of clothes!"

"AWESOME!"

A few minutes later, the good-hearted pair finished collecting their so-called "donation" and headed out into the hallway, intent on surprising Hermione in the library, where she was probably studying for the next midterms with Eduard...

"These are all to help the house-elves, right?" asked Feliciano.

"Yep!" Alfred answered cheerily. "What a good cause, right? Aren't you glad that Hermione invited us into S.P.E.W?"

"I sure am, ve~!"

"ME TOO! WHAT WE'RE DOING IS TOTALLY HEROIC!"

"...again with the hero-complex, Jones?"

Alfred stopped.

Two students had begun to emerge from the hallway connecting to theirs; their figures enshrouded in shadow.

That voice alone, however, gave away one of their identities almost immediately for him...

"...EW!" he exclaimed. "IT'S THE OLD GEEZER!"

Finally emerging into the bright sunlight that filtered through the windows, Alfred could see the the angry expression on Slytherin boy's face.

"I'M ONLY THREE YEARS OLDER THAN YOU, YOU TWIT!"

"Hello Alfred, hello Feliciano!" came a heavily accented voice, friendly despite having come in the middle of the beginnings of a shouting match.

Antonio made his way into the scene, his cheery smile matching Feliciano's own.

"Antonio, hello!" greeted Feliciano, totally oblivious to Arthur and his fellow S.P.E.W. Member snarling at one another just a few feet away. "Is my _fratello _with you?"

"No." Antonio said simply, looking a little sad that Feliciano had even asked. "Why would you think that? Your brother hates me."

Feliciano looked confused.

"Ve~? He does?_"_

Meanwhile...

"Who do those clothes belong to?" asked Arthur, looking condescendingly down at the pile of clothes in Alfred's arms. "Surely not _you,_ as I can't possibly imagine you ever having such good fashion sense..."

"None of your business!" Alfred sniffed, more than offended. "But, they're for the house elves now!"

Arthur wrinkled his nose in disgust.

His rival certainly had very strange hobbies...

_'That bushy-haired little mudblood must have brainwashed him.' _he thought, rolling his eyes.

"You're kidding, Jones. House-elves?" sneered Arthur. "Why on_ earth_ would you want to help them...?"

"WHADDYA MEAN, _'WHY?' _ Alfred shouted, finally annoyed.

If anything, Alfred _hated_ inequality. That was why he joined S.P.E.W.

He always knew that Arthur was prejudiced against anything not pure-blooded and human in general (as was the rest of Slytherin) but whenever the man actually said something to _voice_ these thoughts aloud it made him feel angry; irrationally angry.

Wasn't it a common saying? That "_We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable rights, that among these are Life, Liberty, and the pursuit of Happiness...?"_

Okay, so maybe that was from the muggle Bill of Rights from his own country (and therefore worthless to someone like Arthur) but, still...!

"'CUZ THAT'S WHAT HEROES DO, THAT'S WHY!"

Arthur flared his nostrils quietly, equally annoyed.

"Jones, be quiet." he said sternly.

"NO!"

"Jones..."

"SHUT UP!"

_"Jones..."_

"LALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Alfred sang loudly, clapping his hands over his eyes.

This blatant act of disrespect was the last straw for him.

"...DON'T YOU _DARE_ RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME, YOUNG MAN!" snarled Arthur, his eyes all the more terrifying with the thick, caterpillar-like eyebrows to accent them.

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" Alfred screamed back, unthinking.

Immediately, at this, both their eyes widened.

Alfred gasped, involuntarily.

_'Oh no...'_

Even Antonio and Feliciano, having no idea what was going on, stopped their mini-conversation abruptly and stared, glancing back and forth between the pair rather worriedly.

After a while, Alfred gulped.

He didn't know what to say.

"Uh..."

Arthur's eyebrow twitched a little before a bitter smirk dominated his good-looking features.

"_Fine." _he muttered lowly. "But, I already knew that. Have fun playing hero to your little house-elves then, Jones."

With that, the older boy stomped away, his footsteps echoing angrily down the hallway leaving Alfred behind looking pitifully dejected...

Silence.

"Alfred?" Feliciano asked timidly. "Are you okay?"

He shuffled over to his usually upbeat American friend and nudged him concernedly, not sure what to do.

His precious_ fratello_ often got sulky, but rarely ever _sad..._

"What...what was that all about?" Antonio asked bewilderedly.

Alfred F. Jones looked up briefly.

"Nothing..." he replied mournfully. "Let's just go down to the library now, Feli..."

"Ve~ Okay..."

"Can I come with you then?" Antonio asked hesitantly. "I don't think Arthur is in the mood to work on our model ships anymore..."

"Do whatever you want..." said Alfred, still sad.

Feliciano sighed.

He could only hope that things would get better once they reached Hermione...

_'I thought S.P.E.W. was supposed to be fun...'_

* * *

**A/N: **

For those of you who were asking, The Yule Ball —Part II— is only halfway written LOL, but I've got a bunch of drabbles and more Part II's for the next "series," so stay tuned! I'll try to make my next update a lot longer...

But, ZAFO is back now, thanks for your support guys! :)


	5. Series 5

**Glitter Freeze**

By ZAFO

**A/N: ** Just to clear things up...the Hetalia gang is not made up of "nations" in this story. But, who knows? Maybe I'll eventually make a short one-shot in _Glitter Freeze_ where they actually are...everything is jumbled up anyway LOL.

* * *

**15.) **A Bump in the Night —Part I—

Kiku stared at the blonde, bespectacled face above him, his eyes wide.

The weight on his body was heavy. It felt like it was crushing him. It felt like Alfred was sitting on top of him.

And yet...

All he could see was Alfred's head above his own, seemingly floating in mid-air.

_'This has to be a dream...'_

But when the mischievous Gryffindor finally shrugged off the invisibility cloak and revealed the rest of his body, Kiku realized, wearily, that this was probably not a dream at all...

"Alfred-kun, where did you get—"

Alfred shushed him immediately, jabbing a greasy (_'Smells like hamburger...'_) finger onto his lips.

"—SHHH! Quiet, Kiku! Or everyone else is gonna wake up...!"

Alfred quickly glanced around in room in a cautious manner while Kiku merely lay there, still as a statue, unable to do anything partly because Alfred was still sitting on his chest and partly because he didn't want to do anything at all—not at this ungodly hour...

_'How...how did he get even into the Ravenclaw dorms...?' _he thought tiredly.

If Alfred had somehow managed to crack his house password, then that meant that there were many more sleepless nights for him to come...

Never the less, Kiku sighed, nodding silently in agreement as he braced himself internally for whatever crazy plan Alfred had in store for them next.

Apparently, the anxiety that he tried so hard to swallow showed plainly through to his face.

Alfred grinned.

"Hey, c'mon buddy!" he exclaimed in a half-whisper, winking cheekily. "Trust me, will ya?"

That statement in itself was suspicious.

Kiku had heard it many, many times before: most memorably the time when Alfred had somehow persuaded him to go explore the Forbidden Forest together...

"Where did you get that thing?" he asked again. "I know it is not yours..."

"Kiku..."

"_Alfred." _

There was a small, awkward moment of silence.

Alfred finally gave in.

"Oh, alright alright! I stole it from Harry's trunk." he admitted sheepishly, and Kiku fought the urge to slide his hands down the sides of his face in exasperation. "But! I swear, I'll give it back! I was just looking for more things to donate to S.P.E.W. when I found this ratty old thing and honest to God—I really thought he wouldn't miss it...!"

"...that doesn't even make sense." Kiku said blandly. "He is obviously going to miss it if it is valuable enough for you to steal it..."

"Yeah okay, but _anyway,_" pressed Alfred, waving his hand about in the air dismissively. "Let's go on an adventure tonight, Kiku."

The Japanese boy raised a delicate eyebrow.

"An adventure...?"

"Yeah! An adventure!" Alfred lowered his voice even further, into a devilish, _I'm-up-to-no-good_ sort of whisper. "Let's go explore the castle. Let's go find the Chamber of Secrets..."

Kiku Honda sensed a huge headache coming on.

* * *

**16.) ** The Silver Trio

"BAH! Why do _they_ like, get all the attention?" Feliks whined shrilly, throwing the the latest issue of the _Daily Prophet _down onto the green carpeted floor.

Blaise Zabini, sitting in one of Slytherin house's many luxurious couches, looked up briefly from his own copy.

"Because," he answered. "They're the Golden Trio. They have Harry Potter."

"So what's so special about Harry Potter?" asked Feliks. "Yeah, he like, survived the killing curse and blah blah blah—but he's not even that _cute! _ Liet like,_ totally_ beats him by a landslide!"

"Who is_ 'Liet?'_" Draco asked , feeling a small spark of..._jealousy,_ was it?

_'No. Nooooo.' _ he thought, massaging his temple. _ 'I am NOT jealous. This is __Feliks,__ for God's sake_— _he's a boy!'_

"You know, _Liet._" stressed Feliks, as if that would make anything clearer. "The Lithuanian boy in Ravenclaw? Toris Lorinaitis ?"

_'Oh.'_

"But, he's such a loser." Pansy Parkinson chimed in. "Why would you even want talk to him anyway?"

Draco smirked.

_'Exactly.'_

Feliks, however, was less than amused.

"SHUT UP! He like, _totally_ is not!" the Polish boy snapped defensively, crossing his arms.

"...you only say that because he's easy for you to boss around." Blaise said blandly, flipping another page of of the_ Daily Prophet._ "The way you treat him, it's hard to believe that he'd even like you back..."

The cross-dresser turned red immediately, looking angry and embarrassed all at once.

Blaise, usually so stoic, realized his mistake quickly and grimaced, pulling the paper up to his face higher in order to hide from what would surely be the next apocalypse...

Feliks had turned his hands into fists now. It looked like it was going to be one of those days.

Draco, Blaise, and Pansy all braced themselves for another furious earful—complete with plenty of screaming and Polish hexes—but surprisingly, nothing came.

Instead, Feliks simply stood there, a lonely expression crossing his face before he looked away and mumbled quietly:

"I, like, totally don't care what Toris thinks of me. Even if he, like, hates me, it totally doesn't change the fact that I like him." *****

The fire crackled noisily, and he looked like he was about to cry.

Slightly awkward and slightly jealous (_'No. Nonononononono.'_) Draco Malfoy put his arms behind his head and spoke casually, trying hard to keep his face blank.

"All that aside," he said coolly. "The Golden Trio doesn't even really matter..."

"...and why do you say that?" asked Blaise, actually feeling..._guilty_ for depressing a fellow Slytherin.

"Because," he said simply. "_We're_ The Silver Trio. Even if no one recognizes us, we're still the best."

"H-hey!" stuttered Pansy . "Trio? But there's _four _of us...!"

Draco gave a lopsided grin.

"I know. That's why it's just me, Blaise, and Feliks."

"Sorry, guys only." added Blaise, semi-seriously.

"That's not fair!"

The three Slytherins then broke out into a silly, incessant argument: pointing fingers at one another and waving their wands about wildly.

Feliks Łukasiewicz allowed himself a small, grateful smile.

It was no apology, but hey—they were Slytherins.

Just like with '_Liet,' _Feliks would take whatever he could get.

* * *

**17.) ** But It Just Ain't Fair

The young group before him wore various expressions down the line: guilty, blank, annoyed, surprised, enraged...basically,_ no one_ was happy, at all, and for that Albus Dumbledore was truly sorry.

Never the less, school rules were school rules, and as headmaster, it was his duty to enforce them.

"Lemon drop?" he asked amicably, offering a tray of his signature sour candies from behind the big mahogany office desk.

"_No."_ growled Gilbert.

But his actions betrayed his words and he took a handful anyway, stuffing them greedily into his mouth as the other students looked on in disgust.

Suddenly...

"_Mmmf!_ HEY—! Old man! Why the hell do these things taste so funny?" he demanded, his mouth full and his spit flying every which way as he spoke...

Dumbledore's eyes gave a small twinkle.

"Ah, if you had only paid attention, you would have noticed that there were some _Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans_ in that tray!"

"...you're crazy."

"Maybe. But I _am_ sane enough to realize that all nine of you have violated school rules. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to send your familiars home..."

"But—! That's not fair!" cried Tino, hugging Hanatamago closer to his chest.

"Yeah!" agreed Steve,**** **refusing to part with his pet koala. "What does it even matter what species our familiars are?"

"School rules state that they must be some species of either toad, cat, rat, or owl." Dumbledore replied sadly, sympathetic.

But Matthias wasn't fooled.

"So? Those rules are outdated. I sincerely doubt that my that pet rabbit would cause any trouble..."

"Neither would my pet sheep!" Jim******* chimed in.

"And an owl is a type of bird." Finnur******** said as-a-matter-of-factly. "That would mean that my pet puffin and Gilbert's chick would count, right?"

"I, like, _totally_ cannot give up my pony!" Feliks snarled vehemently. "No! No way!"

"Students..." Dumbledore said wearily. "...we have to make sure that everyone is treated equally— and that means no special exceptions of any sort, even if it is just to let you keep your familiars here..."

"BUT WHY?" shouted Gilbert. "THAT ASTROLOGY PROFESSOR GETS TO KEEP _HER_ FREAKIN' PANDA!"

"...That astrology professor is a man, Gilbert. And _he_ gets to keep his panda because_ he_ is a teacher." Vash said crossly, trying to decide if he was more annoyed at Dumbledore or at the eldest Beilschmidt brother...

In all honestly, however, Vash _did_ indeed want to keep his mountain goat. It gave a lot of good milk and Lilly needed it all for her baking because the house elve's supply was crap.

"Well, what about Mathew Williams?" asked Antonio, determined to keep his baby bull. _"He_ gets to lug his pet polar bear around campus!"

"Yeah!"

"You're right!"

"Like, totally!"

Dumbledore blinked.

"We have a student here named Matthew Williams...?"

"NEVERMIND THAT!" snapped Gilbert, determined to continue where he had previously left off. "IVAN GETS TO KEEP _HIS_ FREAKIN' PIPE!"

"...WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH _ANYTHING, _YOU IDIOT?" Vash Zwingli yelled back, his temper finally reaching a boiling point.

"I wish to keep my puffin." Finnur said stoically.

"My pony, like, totally guards my bed at night from savages like_ Gilbert!_ Do you really like, want me to die?"

"There's no one to take care of Hanatamago at home!" Tino wailed.

Dumbledore sighed.

"Children..."

"Aww, come on! Hagrid uses my sheep for wool too, you know!" Jim protested.

"My rabbit doesn't bite..." Matthias said sulkily.

"My _koala _doesn't bite! Or okay, maybe just a little, but I swear that it doesn't hurt at all, mate!"

"This little guy is harmless!" Antonio cried desperately. "He hasn't even grown out his horns yet...!"

"CHILDREN!" the headmaster shouted at last, knowing that if he did not raise his voice than the chorus of begging would only continue for who-knows-how-long...

The group fell quiet, their respective familiars making muted yips and chirps and coos which did nothing to ease the strained atmosphere.

Dumbledore spoke again.

"I'm sorry. I know how much all your animals mean to you, but I cannot break school policy even if there_ is_ so many of you..."

"So you'd make an exception if there was only _one_ of us?" Finnur grumbled.

"I bet he'd make an exception for _Harry Potter_ if he was in this position." Gilbert muttered darkly.

The room tensed again.

Not one student said anything more; but Dumbledore already knew what they were thinking.

And they they were right.

He _would. _

Acknowledging defeat, the aged wizard popped another lemon drop into his mouth and chuckled lightly— much to the confusion of the group before him.

"Alright," he said finally, much to everyone's surprise. "I will allow your familiars to stay."

"WHAT, REALLY?"

"Oh, thank you...!"

"Hantamago gets to stay?"

"Heh."

"YEAAHH, I KNEW YOU'D GIVE IN, OLD MAN!"

Gilbert pumped his fists into the air, Jim and Steve high-fived one another, Vash and Matthias sat smirking in victory, Antonio kissed his pet bull, Tino smothered his face into Hanatamago's fur, and Feliks simply squealed in delight.

Dumbledore hummed, enjoying the taste of his sour candy and the looks of joy on each student's face.

He knew he would have to explain his decision to McGonagall and Snape later, but...

_'Maybe some rules **are** meant to be broken...but I really do need to stop giving preferential treatment to Harry, then.'_

He glanced over at Fawkes to his side, who was preening his feathers peacefully.

_'Though I don't know what I would have done if the headmaster in my time had never made the exception for me to keep Fawkes...'

* * *

_

**18.)** The Eternal Rival —Part II—

Draco Malfoy usually _liked _the feeling of being watched.

Because usually,he was being watched by either his fangirls or Harry Potter (_hatefully _for the latter, of course— which only made things more fun) and he_ did _have to admit that he was a bit of an attention whore sometimes...

Recently, however, this was not the case.

Everywhere he had went for the past couple of days, Draco could now sense a set of eyes on him that were almost as unnerving as his father's_— almost—_ but that in itself was enough to scare the living daylights out of him...

The fact that there actually _was_ no daylight in the castle at the moment (_'damn long Quidditch practices...!_') only made things worse.

"Crabbe." Draco said stiffly. "Walk to my right, will you?"

"Why?" The boy asked dumbly. "Can't I just walk over here...?"

"NO!" Draco snapped fiercely, much harsher than need be.

His knuckles were nearly white from clenching his broomstick so hard. Call him a baby, but he really was scared...his intuition was almost never wrong.

Intimidated, his "bodyguard" quickly moved to position; and with that Draco Malfoy finally allowed himself a little breather.

He couldn't shake the sinking feeling in his stomach though...that something was about to happen...

"Goyle. Get to my left."

"Yessir."

_'Calm down, Draco. Calm down.' _he thought, paranoid as he glanced from left to right. _'There's __no one watching you at all right now, there's no one watching you at all right now, there's no one watching you_— _"_

"—WAAAAAHHHH!" Crabbe shouted suddenly, snapping Draco out of his mental chant.

"WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?"

His eyes widened as he took in the sight of his burly friend, who stood shaking.

Blood was dripping from a fine line slashed cleanly across his cheekbone...

On the castle wall, just a little distance away, a shiny knife lay embedded in the mortar between two grey stones.

Draco paled.

_'This is not good...'_

Another cry then erupted from Goyle, who just narrowly managed to dodge another knife but consequently fell to the floor, panicked as he scuttled away like a fleeing cockroach.

This knife was so sharp that it's handle still stuck upright from the grey concrete...

Goyle screamed.

"Ahh...AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I'M OUT OF HERE!"

"WAIT—! COME BACK!" shouted Draco.

But it was no use.

As big as he was, Goyle had a weak heart and although he usually tried to protect Draco (just as his own father had for Lucius Malfoy) this was definitely beyond anything he could handle...

Likewise, it was the same for Crabbe.

"I-I'm sorry Draco!" his other friend said quickly, fear written plainly across his face. "But I c-can't deal with muggle w-weapons!"

"COWARDS!" he screeched, as the last of his bodyguards hurriedly abandoned him.

If Feliks was here, if Feliks was here...

_'Ack! No time to think about that!' _he thought, panicked.

And indeed, there really _was_ no time.

Another knife sliced through the air...and then another, and then another, until finally a whole squadron of them were raining down upon his back.

Thankfully, Draco was a lot more swift than this gorilla-like bodyguards, but this_ still_ was not enough to keep him from struggling to dodge the onslaught of sharp weaponry.

Running, he grabbed his wand out of his pocket and glanced back fiercely at whatever was attacking him.

"_Aresto Momentum!"_

This spell managed to slow down some of the threat, but not all of it.

Draco continued to run; wand in one hand and broom in the other.

What the hell was going on?

Who the hell was attacking him?

"The Dark Side" was out of the question, of course, since he and his family had ties to it and even his good 'ole rival _Harry Potter _ would never do anything so drastic to get rid of him...

Well then, who was left?

Draco desperately racked his brain for answers as he ran...and ran...occasionally swiveling his torso around to shoot more defensive spells to the oncoming knives...

_'Shit.'_

Then, in what seemed like just a mere couple of minutes, Draco Malfoy realized that he had run himself into a dead end.

He gulped.

One, final knife pinned the hem of his robe securely down onto the ground— and with that, he was trapped.

"Game over." came an looming, ominous voice which seemingly came out of nowhere.

_'Wait a minute...' _

That voice.

Draco had heard it, somewhere before...

"_NATALYA...! _ACK—"

The last thing he remembered before passing out completely was a flash of blonde-white hair, a blue lolita dress, and a pot containing the Venomous Tentacula wrapping it's deadly tentacles around his head.

* * *

"Urg..."

Draco Malfoy rose up wearily, finding himself seated in bed deep inside of Madam Pomfrey's hospital ward...

"_Da!_ So you are finally awake now, little Malfoy?"

_'Oh God.'_

It was Ivan—that evil psychopath's older brother, who was definitely not that much better...

The mountain of a boy looked guilty, however, as he twisted his signature metal pipe in his hands about nervously.

Nervously.

With a pipe in his hand.

_'Yeah, right...'_

Draco didn't know whether to laugh or just scream out for help.

"I had heard that my youngest sister got her hands on you with poison." he said apologetically. "I am sorry, little Malfoy. She is easily jealous of anyone who gets close to me..."

The older Slytherin covered his face in shame.

Inside, Draco was boiling.

But...

"It's...okay." he replied hesitantly.

Usually, in situations like this, the blonde boy would've just cursed the perpetrator and then threaten to have his father take legal action in the ministry of magic, however...

Natayla had well proved herself crazy that day—even crazier than his dear aunt Bellatrix—and Ivan himself was not one to be trifled with, judging by the infamous methods of "warfare" he had taken out on Alfred last month...

He needed a plan.

"...however, I hope you will forgive her!" Ivan said brightly, clapping his hands together. "After all, allies cannot stay mad at each other forever, _da?_"

Draco paled.

_'A-allies...?_ '

"...what the bloody hell are you talking about, Braginki?"

Ivan looked confused.

"Your family has not told you yet?" he asked, cocking his head to one side eerily. "Your family has invited us to the Dark Side, _da,_ and even Natalya is now the apprentice of Mrs. Lestrange..."

"WHAT?"

"Your aunt said that she had seen potential in her." Ivan shrugged. "Anyway, I must go now. _Do svidaniya,_ little Malfoy! I will see you and your family during Christmas break!"

The Russian boy's eyes turned up in delight as he finally took his leave.

Draco's own eyes followed his back intently out the door, tearing up and wondering what in the world he ever did to deserve this.

* * *

**19.)** S.P.E.W. —Part II—

"Cheer up, friend!" Antonio said weakly, trying hard to invoke a smile on the depressed Gryffindor boy's face.

"Yeah!" added Feliciano. "We're almost there now, ve~! You don't want Hermione seeing you like this, right?"

"No..." Alfred said sulkily.

But giving closer thought to the idea, Alfred realized that Feliciano was right.

No matter how much he had continued to mess up his relationship between him and his former caretaker, this had nothing to do with S.P.E.W. at all. He had to stay enthusiastic for the cause—it was the _heroic_ thing to do, after all!

'_RIGHT!' _ Alfred thought, his energy newly-renewed. He puffed his chest out. _'THIS IS FOR THE HOUSE ELVES!'_

Seeing the the wide smile on Alfred's face, Antonio leaned down to whisper into Feliciano's ear.

"That was fast..."

"That's Alfred for you, ve~!"

"LET'S GET TO HERMIONE NOW!" Alfred exclaimed enthusiastically. "WE HAVE TO SHOW HER ALL THE COOL STUFF WE BROUGHT!"

"...but, isn't that Lovi's?" Antonio asked curiously, craning his neck to get a good look at the bundles of clothes each S.P.E.W. Member's arms. He hesitated. "You...wouldn't happen to have any of his...you know..._underwear_ in there, would you?"

"_Versace, _ve~ Why?"

The Hufflepuff blushed, flustered.

Alfred stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Sorry buddy, this is for charity!"

"Right." Antonio sighed. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to steal from your cause..."

"We forgive you." the duo chimed.

Luckily, their trip to the library took only about twenty minutes. Stray shirts and socks occasionally fell to the ground— though thankfully, Antonio was there to pick them up before they got dirty.

"...we're here!" said Feliciano, getting bubbly at the thought of surprising his Gryffindor friend with their huge 'donation.'

Besides for him and Alfred, none of the other Hogwarts students really supported Hermione's club...

Ron and Harry could count, _kind of, _but they were forced into membership out of guilt more than anything else.

"Our hands are full." Alfred said smugly. "Open the door for us, will you Antonio?"

"Sure thing." the Spanish boy replied, before pushing open the library entrance.

It's hinges made a loud creaking sound that echoed throughout the old, massive room.

From behind the circular reception desk, Madam Pince looked up briefly from her book and narrowed her eyes sharply at the sight of the bespectacled blonde boy.

"_Awwww c'mon, Ms. Pince!" _he whispered, "_I'm just here to drop off something!"_

"_Keep quiet."_ she replied coldly.

"_Ve~ Madam! Have you seen Hermione Granger?"_ Feliciano chirped up.

Glancing over to the sweet Italian boy, however, her usually-sharp eyes softened for just a fraction of a second.

"_Yes, dearie. She's in the Biology section of the library with your brother."_

"_My brother...?"_

"_Lovi is here?" _Antonio breathed.

So she wasn't studying with_ Eduard _this time?

Suddenly Antonio Carriedo had as much energy as Alfred: though it was muted, due to Madam Pince's presence...

"_Let's go, then!"_

Nodding in agreement, Alfred and Feliciano waved goodbye to their vulture-like librarian before following Antonio's lead; similarly goofy expressions crossing their young faces as they turned away...

"_See ya later, Ms. Pince!"_

"_Goodbye, madam~"_

The three exchange students then preceded to inch stealthily down the aisles of books in a short, messy line: Antonio first, then Alfred, then Feliciano...

It wasn't long before they spotted Hermione and Lovino.

But Antonio Fernandez Carriedo felt his heart drop.

_'Why! Why are they so close?' _ he thought desperately, upon seeing the odd pair huddled together in the way back corner.

They were sitting there, whispering warmly to each other and sharing one, big book: _House Elves & Self-Hatred._

Fitting.

Oblivious to their Spanish friend's internal angst, Alfred and Feliciano trotted over to the pair, smiling happily.

"_Psst! Hermione, look what we got for you, ve~!"_

"_Hmm?" _the bushy-haired girl tore her attention away from the text—and also away from Lovino, who was pissed about it.

Antonio could tell.

Hermione, however, brightened immediately, completely unaware.

"_Th-there are so many!" _she whispered in gleefully. _"I-I never thought—oh! This is absolutely wonderful, you guys! I can't thank you enough! The house-elves will be so happy...!"_

"_Do you want to see what we got?" _Alfred asked eagerly. Beside him, Feliciano was wriggling with excitement.

"_Of course!" _ she said, clasping her hands together. _"But where did you get all these clothes?"_

"_From fratello, ve~" _

"WHAT?"

Lovino snapped his head up in alarm, eyes wide as Feliciano and his bird-brained friend began to lay out the various articles of clothing they had stolen from his closet.

He didn't even bother to whisper like the others.

"MY SUITS! MY SHIRTS! MY PANTS! MY SOCKS! EVEN MY _BOXERS?" _

Hermione, Feliciano, and Alfred all froze in place.

Unlike the latter two, however, the Gryffindor girl had never seen Lovino in one his little tantrums before...

She had met him just last week after a big blow-up with Ron, after all.

She thought he was _nice._

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? YOU DIDN'T EVEN _ASK!" _

"_B-but you have a lot of clothes..." _Feliciano said meekly.

"_And the house-elves need them to keep warm..." _ Alfred added weakly.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A FUCK?" Lovino shouted. "DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THESE BRANDS ARE?"

His face was red, red as a tomato.

Even his greatest admirer could not find him 'cute,' at this point.

"_Lovi." _Antonio said quietly. _ "Don't you think that you are overreacting? They only mean well..."_

"SHUT UP!" he snapped fiercely, not wanting to be reprimanded at a time like this. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

He had just had his _whole closet _stolen!

Wasn't it reasonable for him to be angry?

Out of everyone in the room, the Italian twin would have expected Antonio, at least, to take his side...

It was kind of disappointing.

In his fit of rage, however, Lovino had failed to notice the rapidly-quickening sound of footsteps approaching their table, followed by a piercingly loud shriek that echoed throughout the air:

"OUT—OUT—_OUT!"_

Madam Pince looked furious as she finally reached them, blazing with anger as she grabbed Lovino by the collar of his shirt.

"Students come into my library for peace and _quiet." _she said menacingly. "Please take your leave,_ now."_

"BUT—"

"—NO BUTS!"

"HERMIONE!" he looked over to his lady friend pleadingly. "It wasn't my fault...! Tell her, Hermione!"

But the bushy-haired girl merely crossed her arms, tossing her head to the side in a very Slytherin-like manner.

"S.P.E.W." she said simply. "Doesn't need members like _you._"

If possible, Lovino's face fell even further.

Madam Pince was practically dragging him out of the room by force now.

Then, it hardened as he spat out:

"THIS—THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU DAMN TOMATO BASTARD!"

Antonio looked absolutely devastated.

He knew that his little crush was just angry and wanted someone else to blame, but...

It...hurt.

"Lovino, I—"

"—_I HATE YOU!"_

The doors slammed shut.

Madame Pince, still irked, then set her gaze on the remaining students and gave them a final warning glare: signaling for them to be quiet.

And everyone was.

Feliciano Vargas and Alfred F. Jones stood stiffly; finally feeling the guilt for stealing Lovino's clothes...

Hermione Granger, beside them, deflated; feeling vaguely deceived to find out that her "sweet" new friend had such a cruel, callous side...

And then there was Antonio Fernandez Carreido.

He...

Well, he was feeling more depressed than ever to realize that his love life was a total disaster.

* * *

**21.) **The Betrayal of Trust —Part I—

Im Yong Soo needed help.

And no, not in the psychiatric sort of way in which many of his peers believed he _did_ need, but he needed help...with wooing the man of his dreams.

...who, as fate would have it, was also his eldest brother and former caretaker who wanted nothing to do with him now...

He sighed.

In Gryffindor House, Yong Soo was closest to the Golden Trio and Alfred F. Jones.

Alfred, however, knew all too well about his rather_ unhealthy_ obsession with Yao Wang and refused to get involved, thinking it to be both "creepy" and "unheroic..."

Hermione and Harry, on the other hand, had long come to the the conclusion individually that he was madly in love with their astrology professor; but subsequently found it disturbing enough not to mention it out loud at all...

Which, left Ron Weasly (who was fortunately dense enough not to catch on that Yong Soo's affections far surpassed what a younger sibling should feel...) completely out in the dark.

He smirked.

In the end, his red-headed friend was the perfect person to ask.

"_Kimchi."_ he said smugly, before stepping into the now-open Gryffindor common rooms.

His target was sitting comfortably beside the crackling fire.

The seat across from him was empty—saved for him—and Yong Soo thus happily flounced over and sat down, his too-loose robes billowing out dramatically at his feet.

"Hey, mate!" Ron greeted amicably. "What's up?"

He moved a white pawn piece two spaces forward, starting the game.

"Oh, nothing." Yong Soo answered casually. "Just—you know. _Girl _problems."

"...I feel you." his red-headed friend said sympathetically, thinking of the whole Lavender-Hermione ordeal. "So, who's the lucky (or shall I say _un_-lucky) lady?"

"It's a secret, da-ze!"

"Awww, don't be like that!" he whined.

But Yong Soo merely smirked, then made his first move.

"...do you _really _want to know, Ron?" he asked slyly. "Would it _kill_ you if I didn't tell..?"

That tone of voice...

Something was up.

Ron was hesitant enough not to answer immediately.

_'Maybe it's someone scandalous...' _he thought carefully. _'Maybe he's...going after someone in Slytherin?"_

The thought alone was enough to make him gag.

Slytherin girls, in his mind, consisted of cruel females such as Pansy and Natayla (actually, this one was just outright crazy) and if even someone paid him a million galleons he would never go out with one...

...not by choice, at least.

He shuddered.

_'C'mon,' _Yong Soo thought tensely. _'Take the bait...'_

After a few short minutes of fast-paced, clever game play (_Dammit! _Yong Soo was the only one in Gryffindor who even _thought_ of making those kind of moves!) Ron Weasly's curiosity had finally gotten the better of him.

"Okay, mate. I give in. Who is it?"

The Korean boy hummed whimsically.

"Guess~"

Ron grunted.

Who...who could it be?

He had never really seen Yong Soo interact with many girls before—save for his pretty little sister Mei in Hufflepuff—so in all honesty, he had no idea.

"Is it...someone younger than us?"

"Nope.

"Is it someone...older?"

Yong Soo broke out into a bright smile immediately, as a black knight of his savagely destroyed one of Ron's rooks.

"You know me too well, da-ze!"

"WHOA! Way to go!" Ron exclaimed.

There was a spark of excitement in his eyes that clouded his vision from the overall suspiciousness in Yong Soo's demeanor. The 'happy grin' he mistook on his friend's face was actually more of a 'crazed smile' than anything...

"So, what's her name?"

"...Yao." Yong Soo answered boldly, glad that the majority of students in Hogwarts did not know the new astrology professor's first name.

Ron made a thoughtful face as the game progressed...

_'Aww, crap. I'm losing!'_

"Oriental names are strange." he said, trying out another play in order to help save his remaining chess pieces. "It's not very pretty one, if you ask me."

Upon hearing this, Yong Soo froze stiffly and glared— causing the younger Weasly sibling to stop playing and gulp nervously.

The temperature around them seemed to drop...

...and he thought only that_ Ivan_ guy in Slytherin could do that!

Embarrassingly, his voice cracked.

"Wh-what's with that look?"

"Her name is _beautiful._" the Korean boy said dangerously. "And so is she, da-ze."

Ron fidgeted.

Well...this was awkward.

"_Checkmate." _Yong Soo said finally, not even bothering to look at the board as Ron's king was smashed to pieces.

"Listen—" he started. "I'm sorry if I offended you, mate. You know I didn't mean it that way!"

"Uh-huh..."

"_Really! _ Aww c'mon, Yong Soo! Don't be mad! I said I was sorry..."

"...I'll forgive you." said Yong Soo. "But on _one _condition."

The red-head felt like he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"And what is that?"

The Korean boy was silent.

Then...

"You have to help me...make a love potion."

"WHAT?"

* * *

**22.) **Puppy Love —Part I—

Sirius Black—Padfoot—made his way down an obscure, beaten dirt path within the Forbidden Forest, silent as the cold night wind whistled throughout the air.

Transformed into his animagous form, he was completely unrecognizable on all fours and black fur; a menacing-looking dog of an unrecognizable breed trudging through the mud and dirtying himself even further...

_'Ah, well.' _he thought whimsically. _'It's not like anyone expects a dog to be clean...'_

Sirius chuckled to himself, but in his animagus form, it sounded like a low, strange-sounding growl...

Almost immediately, he heard a frightened yelp in response over to his side and stopped, glancing cautiously at his surroundings for the source of the sound.

It wasn't human.

But...it didn't sound very dangerous either.

In fact, it actually sounded very weak.

_'Nothing in the forbidden forest is 'weak.'' _Sirius chided himself. _'Bah, don't get distracted! You've got to get to Harry!'_

But with his sense of hearing nearly doubled in his canine form, Sirius could now hear a faint chattering of teeth and small, meek whimpers coming from the bush nearby.

Curiosity finally getting the better of him, Sirius gave in and trotted over to the bush and sniffed around cautiously.

What he smelled was...

Dog.

Ordinary dog.

Sirius Black furrowed his brow.

_'Well...' _

He had never tried it before, never really having to interact with animals during his solitary years as a fugitive, but he could always give it a shot.

_Hello there. _He said in dog-speak. _Are you okay?_

A fluffy white thing then emerged shyly from the briar; nearly ten times smaller than him.

_I'm c-cold.  _It replied, it's eyes watering up quickly.

Sirius was proud that his canine skills were up-to-par; but, never less, he felt concern override his feelings of accomplishment quickly as he looked at the forlorn stray puppy, who continued to shiver violently.

Even in dog language— in it's yips and high-pitched barks—the poor thing had the voice of a lost child.

_Where do you live? _He asked, as kindly as he could.

He could tell that the puppy was still intimidated by him...

_I live with my m-master... _it stuttered. _He lives in the big c-castle outside this f-forest..._

_You mean Hogworts?_

_Yes, H-Hoggy-Warts!_

_I see. s_ighed Sirius. _Well, I'm on my way there to visit my own _(He was thinking of Harry) _so I'll try my best to sneak you inside as well..._

The pup seemed to brighten, wagging it's tail in delight.

_R-Really? W-wow! Thank you so much m-mister!_

Sirius gave a toothy, canine grin in response.

_It's no problem. _

But...then the puppy deflated, it's ears laying flat as it sniffed and pawed the dirt around itself absentmindedly.

If Sirius could compare the motions it made to a human being; it would've been like a timid schoolgirl playing nervously with the edge of her skirt, tracing the ground shyly with her little foot.

It was kind of...cute.

_What's wrong?_

_I'm still too t-tired to walk.. _it whispered. _I'm o-only going to s-slow you down..._

Sirius thought for a moment.

_It's alright. _He said finally, much to the pup's relief. _You can ride on my back._

It's eyes grew wide.

_B-but! Won't I be heavy?_

Sirius Black let out a loud, barking laughter.

_You? Heavy? Don't worry about it.  _He lay down on his belly and thumped the ground with his tail to beckon it closer. _Get on. I told you already; it's no problem at all._

He could've sworn that the puppy had a fever or something. There was a red mark slowly spreading across the whole of it's face.

Or...was that a blush?

_'Impossible.'_ thought Sirius. _'Dogs don't blush...'_

_T-thank you.._.  it said again.

It struggled adorably to climb up his backside. The pup's little claws tugged a bit on some of his fur, but Sirius didn't mind.

_I'm H-Hanatamago, by the way, m-mister..._

Sirius hesitated, but introduced himself warmly as well.

_I'm Padfoot._

The puppy gave a happy yip and buried it's nose into Sirius's black fur.

_'What an interesting turn of events.' _he thought amusedly.

* * *

**A/N: **

***** Poland actually said this in one of Hetalia's official comic strips; though I modified just a little bit to fit the one-shot...

**** ** Steve = Australia

******* Jim = New Zealand

********Finnur = Iceland

Next chapter, hopefully, there will finally be more France and the Bad Touch Trio.

…AND YES, I DO SHIP HANATAMAGO/PADFOOT STFU! :(((


	6. Series 6

**Glitter Freeze**

by ZAFO

**A/N: **I forgot to include America and his eagle, Liberty, in the_ 'But It Just Ain't Fair' _drabble. Sorry 'bout that! But, I'm glad that the lot of you liked my Hanatamago/Padfoot pairing...though to be honest it might just mean that you're all just as weird as I am ohohohoho~

* * *

**23.) ** The Betrayal of Trust —Part II—

"Yong Soo..." gulped Ron. "...c'mon, you can't be serious! A _love potion? _Isn't that against school rules?"

"Nope." he answered. "I checked, da-ze! There's nothing against it at alll!"

"This is crazy." murmured Ron, massaging his temple.

"Ron..."

"NO!" the redhead snapped, his face resolute. "I can't help you there, mate! That's...that's wrong!"

Yong Soo shrugged.

"And what's so wrong about it?" he retorted. "It's only temporary. Besides, I just want her to give me a chance...and once she does, da-ze, than _voilà__!_ She'll be mine...right after the initial effects wear off, of course."

"...can't you just woo her directly?" Ron asked exasperatedly.

The Korean Boy chuckling lowly, then gave Ron a condescending smirk worthy of Draco Malfoy himself.

Unnerved, Ronald Weasly realized that this was the first time he had ever seen his foreign friend act this way...usually he was just as cheery and upbeat and _stupid_ as Alfred.

Granted, Yong Soo differed in that he also had an almost fierce, child-like tenacity equal to Denis Creevy— though it was rarely used for anything other than beating him at Wizard's Chess and pestering their pretty (male) astrology teacher..

"You don't think I've tried?" he asked sarcastically. "I've _been_ trying, my whole life.."

Yong Soo moved closer, a somber expression taking over his face.

Instead of sympathizing, however; Ron felt merely terrified.

"I've loved her for years, da-ze. Ever since I was young. Do you know how that feels, da-ze? To be chasing after someone for all this time without even the reward of a second glance?"

Ron swallowed, feeling awkward.

"I—"

"—what if that was Hermione, da-ze? Do you understand now?"

Ron reddened immediately.

"H-Hermione?_ Blimey!_ " he shouted, getting defensive. "You've really gone off the deep end now, Yong Soo! I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't you?"

Yong Soo looked smug.

Ron felt his insides churn uneasily.

This was...strange, to say the least. It was like Yon Soo's personality had done a complete 180. He knew that his friend was smart (deep down) but this behaviour was just outright _conniving._ Even without an explanation he knew that going along with whatever Yong Soo had in store for him would end in no good...

"What?" he croaked.

"You don't have any feelings for her whatsoever, da-ze?"

"N-no!"

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind," Yong Soo whistled. "If I went after her myself."

Ron paled.

He knew that he denied his feelings for her all the time, but...

"_You're kidding!"_

Yong Soo's face hardened.

"No," he said. "I'm not. If Yao will never look at me, da-ze, then I will just look at someone else."

The raven-haired boy was almost cheek-to-cheek with Ron now, lowering his voice to an almost ominous volume as whispered the rest of his message into Ron's ear. Yong Soo's breath was cool and moist, creeping Ron out tremendously.

"...you know I can do it, da-ze. You can't say that I am bad-looking. And despite everything, my grades are the second highest (next to Hermione's) in Gryffindor. All I have to do is quiet down, and I can become the perfect gentleman, da-ze."

"B-but...!"

"You saw how easily she almost fell for Lovino, right? What makes you think I can't make her do the same?"

"_You sodding ass—"_

"—then help me, Ron." Yong Soo's voice turned pleading. It was like he was going back to his old self again.

_'Not that I'm sure what his old self ever was.' _Ron thought bitterly.

"Help me, and I'll leave Hermione alone."

It was a _threat..._

* * *

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Yong Soo wailed. "WHY WON'T IT WORK, DA-ZE?"

"...because we both suck at potions." Ron muttered grumpily, wiping the sticky, green-colored goop off his cheek.

Flinging a large glob of it from his hand, it landed with a loud _splat!_ onto the concrete dungeon floor.

"WELL I'M BETTER AT IT THAN YOU ARE, DA-ZE." Yong Soo shot back, and Ron Weasly shut up immediately.

For this_ 'Yao' _person, Yong Soo had really wanted to go all out.

It had been approximately two weeks since they started brewing their first batch of Amortentia—the most powerful love potion in the world—and finally Ron had grasped the fact that he _was_ indeed, very serious.

If Ron had felt any semblance of pressure before, he now felt as if Yong Soo would use the killing curse against him altogether he failed...

...or okay, maybe not the killing curse.

He would probably just go off and woo Hermione.

But that in itself would've been equal to the killing curse to him anyway.

"_Damn it..."_

Yong Soo was quiet for a long while, breathing heavily as he tugged absentmindedly onto a short lock of frazzled black hair.

Ron couldn't deny that seeing his friend in this sort of state frightened him immensely. Day by day the extent of Yong Soo's secret obsession made itself known as dark circles developed under the his eyes and his already-small frame grew thinner and thinner...

They didn't spend the whole day hiding out in the dungeon and brewing love potions, no. Yong Soo wasn't stupid enough to force Ron to do something like that.

They went to class every day; worked hard at Quidditch practice every evening; and diligently completed their homework every night.

But once their daily routine was complete, the duo snuck out of their dorms into the dungeons below, then worked on trying to perfect Amortentia.

Unlike Ron, however, Yong Soo didn't take breaks to eat or even sleep— and was what made things all the more terrifying because Yong Soo was _more than determined _to make 'Yao' his.

_'What's it like?' _Ron wondered. _ 'To be so in love with someone?'_

He didn't want to use the word 'obsessed' so easily since that would make it sound as if Yong Soo were crazy.

Yong Soo wasn't crazy.

He was just...strange.

And despite all this '_Yao' _business, he was still as much Ron's friend as Alfred, Hermione, and Harry.

While he mostly went along with this plan to prevent the boy from going after his long-time crush, Ron was also compliant because he felt _sorry_ for the boy.

"...hey." he said quietly. "You're...gonna get bald spots if you keep doing that.."

"I don't care." Yong Soo answered. _"Yao _won't care, da-ze, once she drinks this."

Ron hesitated.

"If...if you say so."

"_WHAT?" _ Yong Soo began to round on him, snarling irritably. "What, da-ze? You don't believe me?"

Almost immediately, Ron put his hands up in surrender. Remnants of their 'failure' of a love potion were still stuck in and between his fingers, making them look mutated and webbed like Neville's pet toad.

"I-I didn't say that!" Ron said quickly, fearfully. "C-calm down!"

Yong Soo deflated; the sudden realization that he had gone too far.

He had _never _meant to push Ron into a corner; merely wanted to coerce him into helping him carry out his life-long dream...

"I'm...I'm sorry." he stuttered, flustered. "I'm sorry, da-ze."

As two weeks of fatigue, of sleepless nights _trying to get this potion right _caught up to him, Yong Soo crumpled to the floor and began to shake pitifully.

"I'm sorry." he said again, holding his held steady and keeping eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry...I just don't know what to do...it's not working, da-ze...and you must hate me...I'm sorry..."

"S-STOP!"

Ron rushed over to close the distance between them, grabbing his friend's arms and pulling him up to his feet once again.

"DON'T DO THAT!" he shouted, scared out of his mind. Yong Soo's eyes were empty and wide. "I don't hate you! Please just...let's...let's just go back to bed now, Yong Soo."

"But the potion—"

"—who _cares_ about the potion!"

"But I—"

"—we'll work on it more tomorrow then, okay? Please, mate. Or else I won't hold up my end of the deal..."

"I can't—"

"—Yong Soo—"

"—You don't understand—"

"—I do—"

"—I thought you said you didn't hate me—"

"—I don't!—"

"—Then why won't you—:"

"—_LACUS SOMNIORUM!__***"**_ he blurted, desperate to stop Yong Soo's never-ending tirade of pleas.

A shimmering white flash erupted from the tip of his wand and quickly encased the room in an a heavenly limbo of glitter. Once it dispelled, Yong Soo, still supported by Ron's grip on his arms, was revealed to have been bewitched to sleep.

Ron gave a heavy sigh of relief.

Yong Soo looked so peaceful, almost angelic as he began to snore quietly. Ron decided that he liked him much better this way; though he really would've rather had his cheerful, obnoxious, and slightly-ditzy chess partner back.

_'Maybe...' _Ron thought hopefully. _'Maybe he'll be better once he wakes up.'_

He shifted the Korean boy's limp upper body onto his arms, then braced himself before taking on his full weight altogether.

Kiku would've called Yong Soo's position now 'bridal style' or something...

_'Merlin! He's heavier than he looks...!'_

Ronald stared at the dungeon door, dismayed.

Yong Soo's body, as slender as it was, was beginning to feel more and more like lead.

_'How the hell am I going to get us back up into the dormitory?'_

* * *

**24.)** A Bump In The Night —Part II—

"Great idea, Kiku!" Alfred whispered enthusiastically. "We can go check out the dungeon's next! What made you think of that? Oh boy, I can't wait!"

"I merely...did not want to go check the girl's bathroom like you suggested." the Japanese boy said blandly.

"Why? What's wrong with the girl's bathroom?" Alfred asked innocently.

"The fact that it is for _girls,_ of course."

"...but, don't you like that sort of thing anyway?"

Kiku flushed, his voice sharp.

"Do-do not say those things so carelessly!"

"Why?"

"Because it is rude!"

"Why?"

"Because people will judge me!"

"Why?"

"Because some secrets are meant to stay secrets!"

"Why?"

"_Alfred!" _

The Gryffindor grinned.

"Okay okay! _C'mon, _ Kooks! You know I'm just kidding! I don't care about whatever weird fetish you have, I just care about finding the Chamber of Secrets and becoming Hogwart's next hero!" he babbled cheerily.

"...touching." Kiku said monotonously.

"BELIEVE IT!"

"No."

"DATTEBAYO!"

"You have an accent."

"RAMEN! RASENGAN! TEME! HOKAGE!"

"Stop quoting _Naruto, _Alfred-kun, or I am going back to sleep!"

"...you should've never gotten me those comics for Christmas, Kooks!" laughed Alfred. "Mattie calls me a _weeabo _now!"

"I can see why..."

"Hey, tell me what happens this week! The new chapters come out in Japan first, right?"

"Regrettably, I cannot do that Alfred-kun. The internet cannot be accessed within Hogwarts, remember?"

The American muttered something about a certain Estonian being able to hack into something in Ravenclaw, but much to Kiku's relief, finally _shut up_ and began to make progress with him down the long flight of stairs.

Looking to his left, Kiku saw his shoulder revealed.

He sighed.

"...please give me more of the invisibility cloak before we get caught, Alfred-kun."

"Whoops! Sorry 'bout that Kooks!"

"It is fine..."

Several minutes passed, and still they continued to travel stealthily down the staircase to their destination. They weren't tired physically; no, but teenage impatience was beginning to inch into their minds...

...or at least Alfred's.

"DANG! How long do these things go on for?" Alfred exclaimed wearily.

Kiku panted.

It was hard enough to keep up to his taller friend's steps, let alone respond to Alfred's incessant comments every half-second.

"That I...do not know."

"Tired?"

"What...do you...think...Alfred-kun?"

"Don't worry! We're almost there!"

"I would...hope so..."

After what seemed like an eternity, Alfred and Kiku began nearing the end of the winding staircase at last. The enchanted walkway had threatened to buckle and switch paths numerous times under their combined weight; but due to Harry's stolen invisibility cloak, it stayed still for the most part— though occasionally trembling under the premonition that something was there.

The paintings lining the walls snored loudly, even as Alfred began to get excited upon seeing the end of their flight. Like a child, (why in the world did Kiku not see it coming?) Alfred whispered a devious _"1, 2, 3!"_ before jumping enthusiastically off the last step.

Unfortunately, the blonde boy also seemed to forget that Kiku was entangled under the invisibility cloak _with_ him; and thus the duo came tumbling down together into a muffled heap on the cold stone floor.

Kiku gave a pained groan...

"_Kami..."_

"OH! Sorry, Kooks, you alright?"

"You are very heavy..."

"Dobby makes good burgers." Alfred responded seriously.

Then a flash of red caught his eye from afar.

His eyes lit up like a stray puppy getting fed.

"Hey, is that...Ron?"

Kiku squinted, but not because he wanted to get a better look.

Really, Arthur may have been on point earlier. Kiku and Alfred tended to end up in this sort of position a lot, and recently it did seem as if the American had put on some weight...

"I don't know."

"_Yeah!" _ Alfred exclaimed excitedly. "Yeah, it is! Let's go say hi, Kooks!"

"We are still under the invisibility cloak, Alfred-kun."

"So? He's our friend, and we gotta say hi to our—wait a minute! Is that..._Im Yong Soo _too?"

The Japanese boy's ears perked up at the mention of his eccentric younger brother.

What in the world was he doing with _Ron_ _Weasly _at this time of night?

He knew that they were chess partners and good buddies in general, but shouldn't they have been in their dorms right now?

"_Then again...' _Kiku thought wryly. _ '...so are Alfred-kun and I.'_

He shuffled a bit so as to let Alfred know that he still needed to get off. Thankfully, the American boy understood immediately and complied; rolling off onto an empty spot right beside him. He was careful to make sure that the invisibility cloak covered them both all the while.

Relived, Kiku allowed himself to get a better look at the approaching pair.

He raised a elegant eyebrow in confusion at what he saw.

"My younger brother..." he murmured. "...why is he unconscious?"

"_Geez!" _ Alfred gasped. "He looks like shit!"

"So eloquent, Alfred-kun."

"But it's true!"

The Ravenclaw couldn't exactly disagree. He nodded silently.

"Yes..."

The dark circles under Yong Soo's eyes were all the more prominent under the dark lighting of the dungeon entrance. His robes, riding up due to the constant jostling in Ron's arms, also revealed a figure underneath that seemed to comprise of nothing but skin and bones...

Kiku Honda felt his heart drop.

He was cold to Im Yong Soo at times, but they were still siblings. How had his younger brother deteriorated to _this _extent without his knowledge?

Without _Yao's _knowledge_?_

Despite his mounting concern, however, Kiku remained sensible enough to stay quiet because he knew that he'd learn more from spying than he ever would from asking Ronald outright.

The world often worked that way, he knew. Elizaveta had taught him.

"Alfred-kun..."

"Oh, right!"

The Gryffindor boy, still on all fours, shuffled discreetly out of Ron's way as the redhead drew closer and closer...

Under the cover of Harry's invisibility cloak, Kiku and Alfred remained invisible, and Ron thus acted naturally: struggling under Yong Soo's burdensome weight as he strained to bring himself and his buddy onto the first step.

"_Merlin, Yong Soo..."_

They waited for what seemed like _hours_ for Ron and Yong Soo to advance up the staircase: to at the very least, get out of earshot before flinging off Harry's treasured invisibility cloak altogether.

"Whoa." breathed Alfed, becoming visible again. "What do you think happened?"

"What indeed..." Kiku replied, deep in thought.

Predictably, Alfred F. Jones jumped to conclusions before Kiku even got to_ speculate_ a reasonable answer.

"That's it!" he whispered feverishly, his eyes wide with realization. "Yong Soo and Ron..must have been battling the beast guarding the Chamber of Secrets!"

Kiku stared.

"...what?"

"Haven't you heard the rumors, Kooks?" Alfred clenched his fists with a naïve determination. "They say that something terrible guards the entrance..."

"I don't think that's—"

"—c'mon!" Alfred urged, blinded by his uncompromising thirst for adventure. "Let's go in!"

He meant the dungeon, of course, closed shut by Ronald Weasly and his 'injured' younger brother.

Kiku's heart began to fill with dread.

"Let's...let's not."

Alfred refused.

"Let's _go!"_

Before he knew it, his best friend had pushed him to the dungeon entrance,

He felt small and insignificant in face of the enormous, wooden doors.

Alfred, however, ever the "hero," kicked them open with a relative ease that would have otherwise been shocking if Kiku was not long used to it...

This was, after all, the boy who had rumored to be able to swing a entire_ buffalo _in his youth...

'Kooks' swiftly cast a silencing charm on the doors to prevent the loud _slam!_ from reverberating throughout the entire castle, and Alfred gave crooked smile.

"Good job!"

"Thank you..." Kiku acknowledged dryly, but the American already was distracted by the various knick-knacks scattered around the dark dungeon.

He whistled, impressed by the multitude of glass bottles and jars of this and that reminiscent of Snape's office—Alfred had been in it far too often _not_ to be reminded of it...

Alfred took his time (which, outside of his mind, translated to a mere minute) before settling his gaze on a single, dirty cauldron sitting on a messy table not too far away.

There were splatters of green goop all around it, like something had caused it's contents to explode earlier...

Suspicious.

Alfred sprinted over immediately, examining the scene closely.

"Hey, Kiku...'

"Hmm?"

"I've found something!"

"Is that so?" Kiku asked disinterestedly, picking up a clear jar of dried seahorse.

_'Yao lectured us, once, on the medicinal uses of dried seahorses in Chinese tradition...' _he thought.

"OI, Kooks!"

"Just a minute, Alfred-kun."

Alfred pouted.

Over time, Kiku had gotten less and less (not that he ever even _was_) enthusiastic about their castle travels; and it really did sadden him a little. Deep down, Alfred was scared that Kiku would eventually stop agreeing to go with him altogether...

_'Does he...think I'm annoying?' _Alfred thought mournfully.

He stared at his best friend's backside for a few seconds before a 'brilliant' solution presented itself in his mind.

_'Oh! I know! Kooks just needs to...lighten up a little!'_

Maybe it was a bad idea, but it was worth a shot and Kiku would always forgive him in the end if it failed.

Alfred F. Jones boldly scooped a pile of ooze off the table and closed his left eye, determined to get his aim right.

And once his target was set—

"—Hey, Kooks!"

"Hmm?"

"_INCOMING!"_

Kiku, surprised by his friend's sudden outburst, had turned around at that last second and come face-to-face with the incoming ball of green goop.

Caught off guard, his mouth gaped open a little in shock—and that was all it took for a tiny bit to find it's way onto his tongue.

It tasted of bitter herbs and raw fish, with a faint hint of..._kimchi?_

He choked a little as the substance slithered down his throat.

It was disgusting.

He felt like he was about to throw up.

And yet...

In a few seconds, the feelings of panic and distaste disappeared immediately: replaced by a single, hazy image emerging into the forefront of his mind...

Alfred rushed over to his Japanese friend, frightened by the utterly blank look on his face.

"Kooks? _Kooks! _ I'm so sorry! I just wanted to have a...a...goop fight for you to lighten up! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to for that to happen! Do you feel alright? Is it making you sick?"

The blonde boy worriedly put a hand to Kiku's forehead, checking for any sign of abnormal warmth.

"Do not...worry." Kiku said eventually, still staring straight ahead.

The image was all too clear now...

"I'm fine..."

"Well you don't _look_ fine!" Alfred countered, on the verge of tears. "D-do you need me to take you to go see Madame Pomfrey's or something? Your eyes look so glazed and you're getting all red and—"

"—I said, I'm fine." he interrupted, putting a hand up firmly to silence his distressed friend. "You don't need to take me anywhere, just back to the dormitories. I just...need...a good night's rest."

Alfred hesitated.

"Well, If you say so..."

"Actually, I have to thank you." Kiku said suddenly, turning to face him. "You've...made me realize something important."

He blinked.

"I did?"

"Yes..." Kiku smiled. "You did. You're a very important person to me, Alfred-kun."

His initial worry dispelled completely by Kiku's sudden change in demeanor, Alfred's face lit up in delight.

"Really?" he asked hopefully. "Aww, _shucks_ Kooks! You're important to me too! You're my best friend, after all!"

"Do you trust me?" The Japanese boy asked deviously, a faint glimmer of light glittering within his dark irises.

Alfred nodded animatedly.

"Yeah! Of course!"

"Then...tell me. What is Gryffindor house password?"

Alfred thought for a moment.

Well, he knew Ravenclaw's...

And in his mind, simplistic and gullible, Alfred F. Jones began to assume that Kiku Honda just wanted to come visit him at night to play smuggled video games or something.

_'Of course! ' _he thought.

What else could it be?

Alfred grinned.

"Well Kooks, it's my favourite word in the whole wide world..."

* * *

Kiku Honda rummaged through his storage trunk, finally feeling something cold and slimy wrapping itself around his wrist.

He smiled, pulling out Natalya's now-"neutered" _Venonous Tentacula _plant.

It had been confiscated by Professor Sprout not too long ago after the infamous_ Draco Malfoy_ incident—but he was her best student (his skills surpassing even Hermione Granger's) and after a small bout of gentle prodding she agreed to let him have it under the condition that he remove it's deadly poison sacks.

The tentacles made a wet, suckling sound as they attempted to slither up his arm. A nauseating, opaque green-yellow ooze was left behind on his skin wherever he removed them; but this merely made Kiku quirk his lips up in pleasure for what was to come.

He placed the pot carefully under his arm after shutting his storage trunk.

Stepping out carefully so as not to wake up his roommates—Eduard and Toris—Kiku made his way out into the hallway, crossing over to the Gryffindor side with his wand out to_ Obliviate_ anyone who could wander in his way...

He approached the Fat Lady quickly, unable to contain eager steps any longer.

"Miss." he started. "I am sorry to wake you up, but I have some very important matters to attend to in the dormitories..."

The painting woke up groggily, rubbing her eye as she glanced down at the little foreign boy.

"Aren't you a Ravenclaw, dearie? Alfred talks about you all the time...though only good things, of course. Shouldn't you be in bed at this hour?"

"I should." Kiku agreed. "But certain.._.family issues_ have arisen back home, you see, and I must have a word with my brother Yong Soo. It is urgent."

Kiku tried his best to look somber, and it worked.

So touched by his false display of emotion, the Fat Lady failed to notice the subtle smirk on his face or even the _Venomous Tentacula _secured tightly under his arm.

"Oh, _of course_ then, dearie! If you know the house password, I'd be more than happy to let you in!"

"Thank you." he said politely. _" _It is_ hambuger."_

"Bless you." the Fat Lady cooed, swinging open to welcome him into the Gryffindor common rooms. "I hope everything works out for you and your family."

"Oh, _it will."_ replied Kiku, almost shivering as he entered the warm red-and-gold space.

Silently he made his way upstairs into the boy's dorms. He checked each room quickly and efficiently until he found Alfred and Yong Soo's, who roomed together because they were both foreign exchange students like himself, Eduard, and Toris.

The soft moonlight filtered through the windows and illuminated his pale face. Though for the most part, it was was expressionless, it also displayed a manic sort of perversion as he set the "safe" _Venomous Tentacula_ plant at the foot of Yong Soo's bed.

He waved his wand about delicately with a light _swish! _of his wrist.

"_Kosupure: Meido__!"_******

It was a spell from back home in Japan—a secret spell that he would never ever ever in his right mind even _admit _to knowing.

Slowly, with plenty of sparkles and _shoujo_ flowers to spare for the visual effect, Yong Soo's uniform robes transformed into that of a typical french maid: short, sweet, and with a lot of leg...

Kiku licked his lips, drawing out a charmed camera from his pocket as he climbed onto the bed and straddled his younger brother.

Yong Soo, still under the influence of Ron's _Lacus Somniorum _spell, slept blissfully unaware...

"Oh Yong Soo..." Kiku whispered lovingly, caressing the Korean boy's cheek gently. "...How did it take me so long to realize my affections for you? You are my sun, my moon, my _world_—and tonight, I intend to show it you."

He turned his camera on and aimed it at the Yong Soo's face as the _Venomous Tentacula _began extending it's reach up his bare, milky inner legs.

"These memories, both in my mind and in these pictures, little brother, will live on forever..."

Yong Soo made a small, disturbed sound—still asleep, but vaguely aware that there was something _wrong _in the real world...

* * *

Ronald Weasly stepped out of bed gingerly, unable to sleep any longer.

After tucking Yong Soo into bed he had attempted to get himself a good night's rest, but simply could not do so for fear that Yong Soo would somehow break free from his spell and wander out into the cold dungeons once again.

He pulled a warm cloak over his shoulders and walked out silently; making sure not to close the door too hard in case he'd wake up Harry, Dean, Neville, and Seamus.

It didn't take too long to reach Yong Soo and Alfred's room.

_"Yong Soo..."_ he said nervously, knocking on hard mahogany door.

Inside, Kiku Honda froze, halting the constant snapping of his precious camera upon hearing the sound of Ron's fist on the wood.

Without waiting for an answer (he knew that the foreign duo were heavy sleepers anyway, with or without sleeping spells) Ronald Weasly opened the door and subsequently froze upon seeing Kiku with a camera, over Yong Soo in a maid dress, with a _Venomous_ _Tentacula_ plant at the end of his bed wrapping it's tentacles lewdly (dangerously) around the latter boy's legs.

Alfred F. Jones continued to snore loudly, asleep and utterly ignorant of the happenings around him.

Kiku opened his mouth, speechless on what to say and _how in the world _to defend himself.

Ron merely paled, wide-eyed as he slowly took in what he saw before him.

"Ah..."

"...a-ah..."

_"AAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

**A/N: **

*****_ Lacus Somniorum_ = 'Lake of Dreamers' in Latin. I don't remember any sleeping spells (not potion) being used in Harry Potter and so I just used a fake one LOL

****** _Kosupure: Meido_ = Japanese!Google translate for "Cosplay: Servant Maid." I made the Japanese spell very Naruto-jutsu-esque, you like? I'm a fan! :)

Poor Ron...forever traumatized!

And I'm sorry for the lack of France and the Bad Touch Trio...they'll be in the next chapter for sure! I just didn't anticipate these two drabbles eating up so much space—but you can bet that _China _will have a drabble all his own soon too, so stay tuned!


	7. Series 7

**Glitter Freeze**

By ZAFO

**A/N: **Uhhh...hi. *waves* It's been a long while now, hasn't it? I don't have much of an excuse to offer other than the fact that I just started uni (and I'm having a lot of fun!) so sorry that I've been gone for so long. I honestly don't remember half the things I had initially planned to write LOL but I hope you guys enjoy this chapter nonetheless... :p

* * *

**25.) **Defective After All

"It...it is normal to do what I did to the person whom we love back home." Kiku said simply, his expression stoic as the roundtable of Hogwarts staff stared incredulously. "I do not expect westerners such as you to _understand _Japanese tradition_..." _

Professor Wang stood up immediately at this, stabbing a powerful (though trembling from mortification) finger at his adoptive younger brother.

"AIYAH! THAT IS _NOT _ JAPANESE TRADITION, ARU!" he yelled shrilly. "I _TAUGHT _YOU ALL THE JAPANESE _'TRADITION' _YOU KNOW!"

"Then you should be the one to understand." Kiku replied monotonously.

Snape glared.

"Watch your tongue, boy. Or better yet, watch your _head. _ You're delusional and clearly still under the effects of Amortentia."

"Yes, _t__ake the antidote, _Kiku." pressed Professor McGonagall.

"Please." added Flitwick, very quickly.

The raven-haired boy said nothing, merely gazing at his speakers apathetically. Yao looked as if he were about to cry. Snape, on the other hand, looked as if he were one step away from _forcing _the antidote down his throat...

"Alright, Kiku." said Dumbledore, amusement twinkling subtly in his gray-blue eyes. "It's clear now that you really are in love with Yong Soo. Why not just take the potion then, since it's the absolute truth? It would sure shut up all us old farts..."

Kiku thought about it for a moment, then sighed; giving in to the headmaster's kindness and 'understanding.'

It certainly _would_ get the staff off his back, wouldn't it? He was confident that the ridiculous concoction would have absolutely no effect on him. His love for his little brother was just too strong...

Snape and Madame Pomfrey could go suck it.

"Fine." he said, and Yao's previously tensed shoulders slumped in relief.

_'Maybe I haven't been such a bad brother-father-figure after all.' _the Chinese man thought.

_'Finally!" _ said an exasperated (and inwardly disturbed) Madame Pomfrey. "Now here, dearie, take a sip."

"Hope you enjoy the taste." Professor Snape quipped nastily. He knew that the taste of the bitter cassava root required in the recipe was no walk in the park.

Kiku Honda complied peacefully. He downed the small glass of cloudy pink fluid in one go, then sat smacking his lips quietly as the rest of the table looked on in anticipation.

"Well..." Professor Flitwick said nervously. "Should we test him?'

"That's a merry idea!" smiled Dumbledore, and McGonagall and Snape simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"Okay, aru. Do you still _'love'_ Yong Soo?"

"_Yes."_ Kiku answered bluntly.

Silence.

The temperature in the room dropped a few more degrees when the Hogwarts staff realized that, unfortunately, they were back at square one.

Everyone (save for the patient) turned to Snape.

The potions professor scowled.

"My antidote was made _perfectly." _ he said icily. "Stop looking at me like that..."

* * *

_(Outside the Headmaster's Office...)_

"_Told _you we both suck at potions." Ron muttered grumpily, as Yong Soo gagged upon hearing Kiku's reply.

* * *

**26.) **The Yule Ball —Part II—

Elizaveta flushed deeply as Roderich serenaded her around the ballroom; her usually fiery and upbeat temper dimmed down considerably as she tried her hardest to remain "lady-like" for her date.

Finally, after numerous mistakes and embarrassing fumbles, the Gryffindor girl got the hang of it at last and moved in almost perfect harmony with her partner...

"So how's your foot?" she asked gingerly, looking down at his mole ("beauty spot, dear, it's called a beauty spot.") because she was still too shy to look him directly in the eyes.

"It's fine." replied Roderich. "Don't worry about it. What matters most is if you are enjoying yourself, are you not?"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I am!" she exclaimed.

Roderich stopped, slightly startled at the lack of hesitance in her voice.

He chuckled quietly.

"I'm glad." he said warmly. "Though I'd have to admit, I was quite nervous about asking you out at first..."

"And why's that?" she asked, bewildered and slightly scared. "I thought you liked me!"

He shrugged.

"Don't worry, it's not what you think. To be perfectly honest about it, I simply thought that Gilbert would have done something crazy to sabotage and/or put me in the hospital by now..."

Elizaveta rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that loser? He won't do anything to you, I promise."

"Are you sure?" Roderich asked skeptically.

_"Positive."_ she said blandly. "Knowing him, he's probably gone outside somewhere to get drunk on firewhisky..."

"Those Beildschmidt brothers _do_ have a high alcohol tolerance." Roderich agreed sagely.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mei giggled softly as Harry made another clumsy fumble.

"I'm sorry!" he muttered, his cheeks burning. "I'm really no good at dancing..."

"It's alright!" she exclaimed. "I've danced with worse!"

Harry winced.

Well, at least she didn't try to glaze over the fact that he was bad at it...

"I don't think there's anyone out there who's worse than me." he said, laughing nervously. "I've lost count of how many times I've tripped over your dress—which, looks very pretty by the way!" he added quickly, not wanting to offend her.

Mei wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"Well," she said slyly. "There's Matthew over there, from Hufflepuff..."

"Matthew?" Harry asked blankly. "Who?"

"You know! That American boy's twin brother?"

"...you mean Alfred?"

"Yes, that's right!"

"Oh, yeah." Harry said uncomfortably, pretending to know that, indeed, Alfred had a sibling at all. _"Mathew..."_

"Uh-huh!" nodded Mei. "He's even worse than you are!" Harry died a little inside. "I mean, whenever we dance it's like he isn't even there at all..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's like...he's invisible."

"You don't say." replied Harry, his mouth going dry.

_'Uh-oh, I'm running out of things to say. Think, Harry! Think!"_

"So, uh, nice weather we're having—"

—_**BOOOM!**_

"What the hell was that?"

"Oh my god!"

"Is that a smoke bomb?"

"What's going on?"

Various voices erupted from all around them: the confusion increasing every second as thick gray smoke started to fill their lungs. Harry and Mei, Elizaveta and Roderich, Hermione and Viktor—and every other couple in the ballroom—parted and began coughing violently.

Harry felt what seemed to be sharp blades of wind whipping around his body. He had no idea what was going on, but he was panicking and worried for the safety of his impromptu date.

It must have been an blitz attack from _Voldemort! _ It was just like that bastard to try and ruin one of the biggest events of the year...

"MEI!" he shouted, squinting as he groped the air for her hand. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"HARRY, I"M HERE!" she yelled back, sounding terrified.

Their fingers touched, then clasped on to one another's palms in a firm and desperate grasp. Harry pulled her body closer to himself and held her tightly: his chivalrous side coming out in the need for bravery. Mei buried her face in his chest, trying to shield her eyes from the combination of smoke, wind, and rising debris. The Gryffindor boy's own eyes watered immensely in the mist of gray.

And then, the smoke cleared.

Bewildered Hogwarts students were left standing awkwardly scattered around the room.

_...in their underwear._

The blades of wind had basically ripped apart all their clothes. Harry choked a little once he looked down and found that the same fact had applied to both himself and Mei. There was a small moment of silence as they looked at each other (still hugging) their eyes wide and mortified beyond belief.

_'Why do these things always happen to __**me?**__' _Harry thought miserably, as Mei abruptly broke free and slapped him.

* * *

Up on one of the highest, most out-of-the-way balconies in the ballroom, a trio of foreigners stood encased in shadow, looking on as a chorus of shrill, girlish cries rang throughout the air.

Gilbert closed his eyes and smiled, his expression serene. He exhaled a blissful sigh.

"Music to my ears." he chuckled.

"...and candy to my eyes." added Francis, blue orbs twinkling mischievously. The chest hair on many of the teenage boys was highly unsightly (and _so not sexy) _but the girls, however...

Well, who could complain about this smorgasbord of smooth curves?

Francis hummed.

"Zat was a brilliant spell we came up with, _mon cherie. _ Satisfied with ze results?" he asked Gilbert.

"_Hell yeah!" _The Slytherin retorted, pointing down at two tiny figures on the floor. "Look at them!"

His companions leaned over the balustrade and squinted.

It was Elizaveta and Roderich. The Hungarian girl was running away from Roderich in embarrassment, while the Austrian was trying—and ultimately failing—to stop the flood of blood spurting from his nose.

"_Finally,_ I successfully expose that stuck-up ass for what he is!" Here his voice lowered, and Gilbert snickered uncontrollably. "A huge, fucking closet pervert!"

Antonio whistled in wonder.

"I had no idea!"

His eyes strayed soon, however, to another figure down below. His precious little Lovi sure had quite a set of lungs on him, if he could hear the underclassman cursing from all the way up at his height. He wondered if the Italian would scream just as loudly if he ever got him into be—

"—yeah, well, you know, my little brother is pretty dirty too, so it's not a big surprise that 'ol Roddy-boy there picked up a few kinks from living with him for so long..."

Francis raised an eyebrow.

"Kinks?"

"Oh, you have _no _idea. This one time I found this DVD under his bed with this gagged chick and a dog—"

—_Click!_

Gilbert stopped talking, and glanced around himself quickly.

"...did you guys hear that?"

_Click!_

"There it is again!"

Francis frowned.

"Now I hear it. Where is zat sound coming from?"

_Click!_

"Umm, _amigos._ I think it's coming from over there..."

_Click!_

From the next balcony over, a proud-looking Kiku Honda was standing over an excitedly chattering Colin Creevy: who was also rapidly snapping pictures at the same time with a new, rather high quality-looking digital camera...

"_Whoaaaa! _You were right, Kiku! Digital is WAY better than Polaroid! And the best part is, you can also use the 'zoom' option to focus in on people from far away, so they don't have to know that you're taking their picture! Thanks a lot!"

"It is no problem, Colin. I am happy to share my supplies with a fellow photographer."

The Gryffindor boy beamed.

"I promise, Kiku, I'll make the best apprentice EVER!"

* * *

**27.) **A Squib Can Still Scream

Dudley was glad that Harry was gone for the school year. Though both his parents also hated the little magic freak, they had to tend to him occasionally too just so—you know, he wouldn't die of starvation and all that.

But with Harry gone, his parents _full_ attention was on him at last, and for that he couldn't be any happier.

Dudley walked with an extra bounce in his step down the candy aisle, as his parents stood off in another row staring at the different assortment of sweets to buy for him. The more hands he had the better, after all. His mother and father knew exactly what he wanted...

Suddenly, a blue-and-white-clad figure barreled into him from the side, and Dudley let out a loud _ooomph!_ as he fell to the ground.

"DUDDYKINS!" his mother cried, before rushing down her respective aisle immediately to come to his aid. His portly father rounded the corner after her panting heavily.

He rubbed his head (which had impacted the wooden floorboards quite harshly) and groaned. A small figure stood above him, scowling indignantly.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Excuse _you?"_ gasped Aunt Petunia, finally skidding to a stop before them. "How _dare_ you talk to my precious Duddykins that way? Apologize right this instant!"

Peter pouted and crossed his arms, looking defiantly up at the bird-like woman. Uncle Vernon was trying hard to catch his breath right next to her.

"Well, he ran into _me!"_ snapped Peter. "_He _should be the one to apologize!"

"WHAT? I didn't do anything!" shouted Dudley, red in the face.

"Now—you—listen—here!" Uncle Vernon panted. "Apologize—right—now—or—I'll—kick—you—out—of—this—store—MYSELF!"

"That's right!" his wife snipped, looking absolutely livid.

Darn. The entire family was pissed off at him now. The tiny Sealandic boy felt tears welling up in his eyes, starting to feel hopelessly ganged up upon. More than ever, he wished that his mom and dad were back by his side, but...

...he could take care of himself too, dammit! He had to show his parents that he could do fine on his own. Otherwise, how else would they ever recognize him as a capable wizard?

(Peter was actually a squib, in truth, but no one needed to know_ that)_

"I'll cry." Peter threatened shakily. His lower lip trembled.

"Go ahead then." Dudley sneered. "Cry all you want!"

And so he did.

It wasn't so much fueled by fear, or distress, however, as it was out of pure and absolute_ anger_ at the way that these nasty people were treating him. What scumbags! He was still just a little kid! Did they treat other children the same way?

**"_WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ **he wailed loudly; so much so that the entire candy store shook with the vibrations of his young, high-pitched voice. **_"THESE PEOPLE ARE PICKING ON MEEEEEEEE!"_**

Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley all simultaneously paled. Every customer of _The Sweet Stop _had stopped what they were doing and were now glaring at them as if they were a band of thieves.

"Goodness gracious!" exclaimed a little old lady.

"Pick on someone your own size!" quipped a freckled teenage boy.

"Kick them out!"

"Yeah!"

"SECURITYYYY!"

* * *

Minutes later, the entire Dursley family had been tossed unceremoniously out into the street, bewildered and frazzled, courtesy of the two burly security guards that had come on call.

Behind _The Sweet Stop's_ glass display window, Peter grinned, and stuck his candy-stained tongue out gleefully in victory.

* * *

**28.)** Scales and Feathers

"So..._pretty." _ Ron drooled.

"...yeah." agreed Harry, his mind going into a haze.

His glasses were fogging up, and Hermione wrinkled her nose in distaste. _ Really!_ Boys were just so gross sometimes...

"Stop staring!" she said irritably. "You two look like absolute pigs!"

"Huh? What was that 'Mione?"

"Nothing, _pig"_

"Mmmkay."

The bushy-haired girl rolled her eyes and fought the urge to whoop them_ both_ upside the head. A high-pitched scream, however, soon snapped her attention back to the quiddditch stadium, where two of the beautiful creatures had began to squabble.

"_Out of ze way, you fat cow! You are 'ogging all of ze spotlight!"_

_SHRIEEEEK! SHRIEEEK!_

"_Ouch! Why, you—"_

—_SHRIEEEEEEEK!_

By this time, both Veela's bodies had reverted back to their true forms—scales and feathers—as they pecked at one another and spilled blood. The other magical mascots for the Bulgarian team were transforming one by one as well; spurred on by the violence of their fellow kin. The Leprechauns from the Irish quiddditch team stood on the other end of the field, shifting their tiny green feet awkwardly. Human referees were rapidly streaming into the scene to help quell the unruly Veelas.

Above them all, Ron and Harry (as well as every other male in the audience...) woke up from the Veela's spell at last and shook their heads.

Harry blinked rapidly, adjusting his still-foggy spectacles.

"What the—? What's going on?'" he asked groggily.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Ron. "I've never seen so much—ouch! _Ohhh! _That one over there just took a right beating, didn't he mate?"

"Two of the Veelas suddenly broke out into a fight." replied Hermione. "But I don't know why..."

"Which ones?" asked Ron.

"Umm. That one! And _that _one! Over there! The one with the...the beard stubble, I think."

"_Beard stubble?"_

* * *

A little distance away, Madame Olympe Maxime covered her face with her hands: just one, lone black eye peeking out from beneath long, slender fingers.

"_Merde, _please. Please don't let zat be Francis..."

"_Non,_ Madame." sighed Fleur Delacour. "I'm afraid it is...male Veelas are so 'ot-'eaded!"

* * *

**A/N: ** ...I hope that some of you are still reading LOL. And hello to all my new readers as well!

**++++NOW FOR SOME SHAMELESS ADVERTISING++++**

I started a new Naruto story recently titled _A Squid Boat. _ So if you have the time and interest, then please! Check it out! :)


	8. Series 8

**Glitter Freeze**

by ZAFO

**A/N: ** wow, i haven't updated in months huh? :p sorry, sorry... along with school/social stuff i had a bit of personal drama going on. boohoo. anyway, i won't bore you all with the pitiful teenage details, and proudly present to you the next installment of _Glitter Freeze!_

* * *

**29.) **Four Legged Friends—Part I—

"My pony is missing." Feliks declared, and Draco paused combing his hair.

"...what?" he asked.

"My pony is missing." the boy repeated, scowling. He lifted his weight off the door frame where he was leaning and strolled dangerously over to Draco's vanity table, slamming his hands down onto the dark wood. "I snuck veritasium into Gilbert's firewhiskey. It like, isn't him this time."

"So what—you think it's _me?" _ Draco growled, offended at the implication.

Apparently he had assessed the situation wrong, because Feliks had snatched the hairbrush out of his hand and smacked him over the head with it.

"OW!" he yelped.

"No, _dum-dum!"_**_(1)_** glared Feliks. "I think Princess just like, totally ran away. I want you to help me find him."

"What do you want _me_ to do?" he asked, bewildered. "If Princess is lost somewhere in the castle, then I'm sure Filch will bring her back to you soon enough..."

"That's just it." Feliks said grimly. "It's been like, two days! Princess isn't in the castle at all."

"Well, where else could he be?"

Feliks threw the hairbrush aside despite Draco's indignant protests. He made a grab for the other blonde wizard's wrists instead, and forcibly dragged him out of his chair over to the nearby window. The Polish boy practically shoved Draco's nose against the glass.

"Like, look over yonder! Where else is like, totally big enough to hide a pony from plain view?"

Draco blanched.

The Forbidden Forest loomed ominously on the horizon.

_'Oh, Merlin...'_

* * *

**30.) **Proof of Being

Tino unofficially broke up with Berwald (because their so-called 'relationship' was unofficial to begin with) one week after Hanatamago goes missing. The gentle Finn had turned into a force to be reckoned with in what the Hufflepuffs would later dub as 'apocalypse week' in their house. He tore up their common room mercilessly: cried and screamed and threw anything he could get his hands on at anyone who tried to talk sense in him.

Tino Väinämöinen was stressed and depressed and well-hysterical—Berwald understood that. He tried to be patient but apparently that wasn't enough, because Tino had irrationally decided to break up with him anyway.

"_I can't go on without Hanatamago!" _ Tino had wailed, before violently shoving Berwald out of his room.

At the time, the Swede simply walked out of the Hufflepuff dorms back to his own room quietly, ignoring those who had stared and dragging his feet numbly into his lonely green-and-silver adorned bed.

When he woke up the next morning, however, the shock had finally set in, and Berwald Oxenstierna finally demonstrated to everyone _why_ he had been sorted into Slytherin in the first place...

"Hey, Berwald!" greeted Søren, as the tall student made his way down the stairs to the Slytherin common rooms.

The Swede said nothing. This wasn't unusual. No one looked up.

Søren made his way over to his best friend and clapped him on the shoulder, smiling wickedly.

"So, I heard Tino's throwing a real hissy fit lately. Find his little white mutt yet?"

...that was it.

Berwald snapped.

With a terrifyingly mad gleam in his eye, Berwald suddenly broke away from the Dane and lunged at the suit of armor situated on the wall nearby. He made a grab for the giant axe that it wielded and once he held the handle in a firm grip, swung it powerfully down at Søren who barely managed to get out of the way in time.

"HOLY SHIT!" he yelled, dodging the sharp metal as Berwald continued on his not-so-blind rampage. "SOMEBODY, HELP!"

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" shouted Draco, horrified. "He's acting like a...like a...savage MUGGLE!"

"Far from it." Gilbert drawled, picking his teeth. Unlike the other Slytherins who had either scurried away or were now cowering behind various furniture, the albino remained unceremoniously draped over his couch. "Don't you guys know? Berwald comes from a pureblood family of magical vikings."

* * *

**31.) **Puppy Love—Part II—

Harry Potter sat alone on the entrance steps of the House of Black. He stared up into the night sky and counted stars that he knew his godfather could never see again. He gave a long, shuddering breath when the door behind him opened a crack.

"Go away." He mumbled, ignoring the bright light from indoors streaming out. "I just wanna be alone right now."

His request was met with an unexpected response.

Tino's puppy, Hanatamago, was the one who had (somehow) opened the door on him. It gave quiet yip and padded over to the boy, then rested it's fluffy head on Harry's leg. As far as doggie expressions went, Hanatamago's was somber, and it's round black eyes shone wetly as it whimpered.

Harry instinctively patted it's head, remembering then that this thing had loved his godfather too.

When Tino and Berwald had joined the Order of the Phoenix, Hanatamago had stuck to Sirius like glue. Though he knew he was innocent, Tino had been wary to let his puppy follow around a convicted "serial killer..." that was, until Sirius had transformed in front of him, and the petite Finn realized then that this was the same scruffy dog who had carried Hanatamago back to the castle way back when. He had never hesitated to trust Sirius with his pet ever since...

"There there. It's okay girl." Harry sniffed softly, fighting back tears as he moved his fingers deftly behind the white puppy's ears. "It's alright...we'll get through this."

Hanatamago buried his nose into Harry's pant leg.

"Yeah." the boy-who-lived said faintly. "I miss him too."

* * *

**32.) **It's All in the Stars

"Oh, I can't wait!" Hermione exclaimed, in hushed tones, as their new astrology professor strode into the classroom regally. "I sense that he is filled is much wisdom..."**(1)**

"I sense that he's filled with much baloney." Ron muttered.

The whispers intensified as the foreign professor unpacked his briefcase. When he finished, he brushed loose strands of long, raven-black hair out of his eyes and raised his head up, then gracefully motioned for his students to settle down.

"Hello class. I am your new astrology instructor, aru. You may call me Sifu Wang."

"SEE-food Wang? See, I told you he's filled with baloney!" Ron hissed, and Hermione jabbed painfully into his ribs with her elbow. "Ow! Stop that!"

Students behind them snickered.

_'Lover's quarrel.'_ they whispered.

"Today, we will be reading Eastern horoscopes." announced Wang. "It is a tradition that bodes resemblance to Western Divinations..."

"...another bullshit class." Dean muttered, before feeling an elbow jab into _his _side too. "Ow! Hermione, cut that_—" _

Dean paused upon realizing that Hermione and Ron were sitting in the row in front of him, and that therefore the bushy-haired girl could not _possibly_ be the one who had hit him. He snapped his head over to his right to face a menacing Yong Soo, then gulped upon remembering that the new professor was his _brother._

(And also his secret dream lover...)

"Heh...heh...y-you know I don't mean that, Yong Soo." Dean chuckled nervously.

"You better not, da-ze..."

"Please open your textbooks to page one." ordered Sifu Wang, oblivious to the death glare his former charge was assaulting Dean with. The class complied. "Once you are done reading one to twenty, record your birth animal and attempt to predict your own futures using the methods described, aru."

A rough, calloused hand had raised immediately in the back after he finished talking. The professor pointed his finger in the owner's direction in acknowledgment.

"You there. Question, aru?"

"No..." replied a heavily-accented voice. Sifu Wang raised an eyebrow. "I'm finished."

"What? No you aren't!" the Chinese man accused. "I just barely gave out instructions, aru!"

"Y-yeah!" Hermione stuttered, in disbelief. There couldn't possibly be anyone who could read faster than she could. She craned her neck to look over at her potential competition.

Ivan Braginski, the Slytherin who dueled frequently with Alfred, was the one who had raised his hand up.

"I read your book ahead of time, _da,_ and I must say that your research is very fascinating."

"Thank you...?" the professor blinked slowly, unused to such direct praise. Maybe it was a Western thing. "Then, um, have you determined your future already?"

"Oh yes!" Ivan replied pleasantly, nodding vigorously. "My future begins with _you!"_

A pregnant silence blanketed the room.

"_WHAT?"_ roared Yong Soo, jumping out of his seat.

"Yong Soo, sit_—" _

"—THAT'S STUPID!" the Korean boy yelled, completely ignoring the man he was 'standing up for.' "YOU'RE GROSS, DA-ZE, AND A SLYTHERIN TOO!"

"...and you're discriminatory." Ivan said darkly.

Other Slytherins riled to his defense at the insult.

"Stand down, _Gryffindor, _or you'll get what's coming to you." Draco Malfoy said lowly.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" shot Harry Potter, deciding long-ago that anything involving Draco automatically involved him too. Kiku had once described their rivalry as _'ying-and-yang,'_ after all...

"A bad hair day!" cackled Feliks, out of nowhere. _"__Brzydactwo z ciebie__!" _**(2)**

The Polish hex shot straight over to Harry's head, and soon the boy-who-lived's already-unruly mane resembled that of an electrocuted porcupine.

Hermione shrieked, and looked desperately to their progressively nervous-looking astrology professor.

"Sifu! Please do something!"

"Like the _'sifu'_ can do anything at all..." Kiku scoffed, and at the hurt expression that subsequently developed on Professor Wang's face, Yong Soo attacked.

"_Stupefy! _ Stop talking!" Yong Soo hollered.

Kiku's muscles tensed up involuntarily and he sat as still as a statue. His eyes were wide.

Naturally, the Ravenclaws balked when they realized that they had unexpectedly been drawn into what they presumed was another strictly Gryffindor-Slytherin feud...

Alfred F. Jones looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel.

"YONG SOO, WHAT THE HELL! WHY'D YOU ATTACK KOOKS?"

Alfred shot a jinx that was supposed to make sardines fall out of his nose, but instead Yong Soo ducked and the spell hit Hannah Abott in the face. She cried as the fish began to snort out of her nostrils. Ernie Macmillian, enraged that his good friend had been so needlessly jinxed, stood up and returned the favor. The American wizard had good reflexes, however—honed from months of quarreling with Ivan—and easily circumvented the attack.

The revenge jinx instead hit Blaise Zabini, behind him, and soon the Slytherin was hacking up slugs.

Ron Weasly paled as he remembered his own experience. Traumatized, he didn't think straight when he shot the same jinx straight back at Ernie, who dodged, and ended up hitting Draco dead in the mouth. Although the spell wasn't meant for him _this time,_ it was meant for him _a long time ago,_ and Ron felt the corners of his mouth perk up despite his 'error.'

"Class—" Professor Wang started helplessly.

"—please refrain from attacking my allies, _Gryffindor filth!"_ Ivan snarled, before pointing his wand at the redhead. _ "Densaugeo!"_

Hermione and Harry pulled their best friend down into his seat, and the hex flew quickly over to Padma Patil in his stead. The pretty girl grew buck teeth down to her uniform collar and before they knew it, her tears had brought on the onslaught of a four-way house battle. Fierce screeches and multicolored lights consumed the air.

"Class..." Wang said weakly. "CLASS!" he tried again, louder.

No one listened.

'Sifu Wang' felt himself hyperventilating, predicting a nervous breakdown in his own near future...

"BROTHER, WATCH OUT, DA-ZE!" shouted Yong Soo, suddenly barreling into his vision out of nowhere and roughly knocking him down onto the ground.

The Chinese man felt a tiny bit of gratefulness arise in his heart for his brother's 'protection,' until he realized then that he had seen no spell sent his way at all. Yong Soo was on top of him with hands where they _definitely shouldn't be,_ and at last—his demure, polite shell cracked.

Yao Wang exploded completely.

_**"YONG SOO, GET OFF ME, ARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"**_

* * *

**A/N: **thank you all for the support and thanks for sticking with me! ^^ i promise the next updates won't take as long lol...

**(1) **why the Avatar: the Last Airbender references, you may have asked...? because i just started a new ATLA/HP crossover titled _Call of the Tsungi Horn_ and decided to pimp it out! ;) go go go!

**(2) **_Brzydactwo z ciebie _= Bing translator for _'You're ugly'_ in Polish. i claim no accuracy here, of course.


End file.
